Sisterhood of the Traveling Pant's in Stars Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: this is a Gilmore Girls/Sisterhood of the Traveling Pant's Category but there was no sisterhood under other movie categories Lorelai as Lorelai and Rory as little Lena from the movie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a rainy night that night Chris left Lorelai and a very distraught Lena. They had just a had a fight that Lena over heard that made her scared and go running up to her room to call Carmen.

Lena watches Chris leaving the house while she's on the phone... ''Carmen I don't think he's coming back'' she cries into the phone ''it's going to be ok Lena I will come over right after school tomorrow as soon as I can just stay on the phone until you fall asleep'' Carmen says

There's a knock on the door

Lorelai opens the door

''it's late hunnie I thought you were asleep already who are you on the phone with?'' Lorelai asks her

''Carmen'' Lena says

''ok hun tell Carmen you will talk to her tomorrow it's time for bed now'' Lorelai says

''ok mommy...Carmen I have to go to bed mommy says I'll talk to you tomorrow'' Lena says

''ok bye Lenny''Carmen says (that's what they decided Lena's nick name was going to be)

''bye carmen'' Lena says and hangs up

''good night hun try not to worry about your dad kido ok we're going to figure things out I love you sweetie'' Lorelai says and kisses Lena's forehead and helps her get comfortable

''night mommy I love you too'' she says and she closes her eyes and hold's colonial clucker tight

Lorelai walk's out and shuts the door

A few minutes later there's a crack of lightening and a loud roll of thunder that it scares Lena so she gets up and grabs colonial clucker, her pillow, and her favorite blanket and head's upstairs to climb on the bed next to Lorelai

Lorelai feels movement in bed bed

''hunnie go back to sleep in your own bed'' Lorelai says

''no mommy I don't want you to be sad and lonely and I'm really scared of this storm'' Lena says

''come here'' Lorelai says and rolls over and sits up and get's Lena under the covers and puts her arm around her

Lena feel's safe and warm and closes her eyes and goes to sleep

Lorelai smiles and goes to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and a few minutes later Lena starts to wake up

''mommy I dont want to go to school today'' Lena says

''shh you don't have to baby go back to sleep'' Lorelai tells her

The phone rings

''hello...'' Lorelai says

''Hi it's Carmen is Lena there?'' she asks Lorelai

''she's not feeling good today sweetie and is asleep and is going to stay home but you can still come over after school to see her if you want'' Lorelai tells her

''ok thank you'' Carmen says and hangs up

Lorelai calls Lena's school then calls Sookie at the Inn

Scene Cut the Inn the phone rings in the kitchen she knows only Lorelai call's the kitchen's number

''hello...'' Sookie says as she answers the phone

''hey sweetie it's me listen I won't be in today I am going to keep Lena home from school today Chris and I had a major fight last night which she over heard and watched him storm out and is miserable and devastated and is just a mess and I don't think he's coming back and she know's it she was up late and needs to sleep and I definitely know that our marriage is over'' Lorelai says

''aww hunnie I'm so sorry are you ok do you need me to come over?'' Sookie asks

''no not right now thanks hun'' Lorelai says

''ok well call me if you need anything'' Sookie says

''ok I will bye hun'' she says and hangs up

Lorelai decides to call Luke

Scene Cut Luke's

''Luke's'' he says

''hey Luke it's Lorelai listen I had a really hard night last night so I was wondering if you could make Lena some chocolate chip pancakes and go extra heavy on the chocolate and bring over some coffee while your at it I really need it right now'' she says

''why what happened is eveything ok?'' he asks

''ugh no Chris and I got into a huge fight last night which Lena over heard and he walked out and now our marriage is over I know it and he definitely knows it she's devastated'' Lorelai tells him

''oh no how is she?'' he asks

''not good she's upstairs asleep I'm keeping her home I really don't want her going to school today'' Lorelai tells him

''ok I'll be over in a bit let me go so I can get cooking'' he says

''ok thanks Luke'' she says

There's a shout from upstairs

''MOMMY!'' Lena screams

Lorelai hears her from all the way downstairs and rushes upstairs

''good morning baby are you hungry?'' she asks Lena

''Luke is bringing you some chocolate chip pancakes to make you feel better'' she says with a smile

Lena falls back against the pillows

''just try and take a rest before Luke gets here sweetie I'll be here'' she says and smiles and sits on the bed next to Lena and turns on the tv

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door Lorelai goes downstairs to answer it

''hey how she doing?'' he asks

''Hi she's doing better'' she says

''here's the pancakes and your coffee'' he says and hand's her the bag

''thanks'' she says and takes the bag from him

''so how is she really doing?'' he asks

''ugh I don't know you wanna see her?'' she asks him

Luke ''sure let's do it'' he says and follows her upstairs

They get to Lorelai's bedroom

''hey sweetie'' he says gently

Lena gives him a hug

Luke sits on the bed and hold's her and rubs her back and tries to soothe her while she cries

Lorelai just watches how good Luke is with her

''hey you ok sweetie?'' she asks and smiles

''yea'' Lena says and wipes her eyes

''ok I should take off call me if you need anything'' he tells her

''ok I will thank for coming Luke'' she says

''bye Luke'' she says

''see you later sweetie'' he says

Luke leaves

''so are you ready to try and eat kido?'' she asks her

''yea'' Lena says

''ok be right back'' Lorelai says and she goes downstairs to get the pancakes and brings them back upstairs to Lena

Lena opens the box and notices that the pancakes are already cut up into pieces to make it easier to eat she takes a bite

''they good?'' Lorelai asks

''yea still warm and everything its comforting'' Lena says

''good'' Lorelai says

Scene Cut Stars Hollow Elementry school

Tibby and Bridget to Carmen ''where's Lena she never misses school?'' they ask

''her mom said she wasen't feeling good this morning so she kept her home'' Carmen says

''is that the truth is she really sick come on Carmen tell us she never misses school'' Tibby says

''ok ok her dad and home had a huge fight last night and he left and she was miserable so her mom kept her home I told her that we could come by and visit after school'' Carmen says

After school Carmen, Tibby, and Bridget get to Lena's

Lorelai answers the door

''hey girls come on in'' Lorelai says

''how is she ?'' Carmen asks her

''come on girls follow me'' she says

The girls follow Lorelai upstairs

They sit on the bed and get out a 3 musketeers candy bar and start to open it

Lena starts to wakes up

''see I told you a candy bar would wake her up'' Tibby says

''hey sweetie how ya doing?'' she asks her ''here'' she says and hands her the candy bar

''hey guys thanks hey I've been better I'm really glad you all came over here'' Lena says and smiles

Lorelai smiles and is pleased to hear those words come out of Lena's mouth

''ok well I'll let you girls have some alone time'' Lorelai says

''ok thanks mommy'' Lena says

Lorelai leaves the room

''hey you talked to your dad at all since he left last night?'' Carmen asks her

''no mommy doesn't want me talking to him right now he'll call when he wants to'' Lena says

Carmen see's an empty box from Luke's

''well I'm glad that eating at least'' Carmen says

''yea Luke made me chocolate chip pancakes he always makes them for me when I'm sad'' Lena says

''whose Luke?'' Tibby and Bridget ask

''the diner man he owns the diner in town he's like a surrogate father to Lena'' Carmen says

''I think my mom is in love with him'' Lena says

Lorelai laughs and smiles from outside the door when she hears Lena says that

''oh really how can you tell?'' Carmen asks her

''she is always so happy and her whole face lights up and her eyes get really big when she see's him'' Lena says

''sounds like she's in love with diner man'' Carmen says

Lorelai laughs a little harder

''mommy I can hear you she says'' Lena says

''sorry'' Lorelai says and goes downstairs and is all giddy, smiley, and happy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning it's Saturday

Lena is downstairs in the living room curled up on the chair with a book

Lorelai comes into the room

''so hey hun I have to go to the Inn today'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Lena says and nods

''come on hun'' Lorelai says

Lena gets up with her book

''where we going mommy?'' Lena asks her

''Luke's come on we need to get you out of the house'' he says

They go outside and Lorelai locks up

They walk to Luke's

They get into Luke's

''hey hun go find a seat I need to talk to Luke for a sec'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Lena says and finds a table while Lorelai goes up to the counter to talk to Luke

''hey how is she?'' he asks

''oh she's ok she's Lena she's strong'' she says

''and you?'' he asks

''I'm fine''

''good'' he says

''so hey listen I have to run to to the Inn for a while so can you do me a huge favor and watch Lena for me I mean you don't actucally have to watch her she can just go upstairs and read her book I promise you she won't be in the way so you don't have to worry about her it would do me a huge favor that I truely indeed to pay you back for'' Lorelai asks him

''yea ok sure and you don't have to pay me back she's the most quitest kid in the world'' he says

''ok thanks... hey hun!'' she calls to Lena

Lena looks up

''come here please'' she says

''ok'' she says and gets up and walks over towards Lorelai

''so Luke's going to watch you for a while so I can go to the Inn for a while to get some work done ok so just go upstairs and read your book and I will be back to pick you up in a few hours ok?'' she says

''ok mommy'' Lena says

''ok sweetie I love you so much hunnie I have my cell on if me need me for anything'' she says and gives Lena a kiss on the forehead ''ok go ahead upstairs'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Lena says and goes upstairs

''thanks again Luke'' Lorelai says

''no problem'' he says

Lorelai leaves the diner

Luke smiles and watches her walk out

Scene Cut Lorelai walks into the Inns kitchen

''hey sweetie how are you? How's Lena where is she?'' Sookie asks her

''I'm fine and Lena's doing better thanks she's at Luke's for a while so I can get some things done around here'' Lorelai says

''I hate saying this hunnie but your husband just left you should be spending time with your kid'' Sookie tells her

''I said I'm fine Sookie'' Lorelai snaps

''ok your fine but I know you arn't fine but whatever as long as you say you are I'm going to believe you'' Sookie says

Lorelai laughs for a sec

''what's so funny sweetie?'' Sookie asks

''oh nothing just something I heard Lena tell Carmen, Tibby, and Bridget the other day'' Lorelai says

''what did she say?''sookie asks

''she told them that I am in love with Luke and that my face lights up and my eyes get huge when I see him'' she says

''well they do and you are'' she says

''well yea I guess I may be a little but but I still love my husband is it too soon for a pre transition guy?

''well if you love him no just give him a chance he's waiting for you everyone in town knows it'' Sookie says

''gee thanks I was thinking would be be a good step dad to Lena I mean he is soo good with her take the other day for example he made her pancakes and came over to comfort her and to check up on me'' she says

''are you saying you want to get married again?'' Sookie asks her

''well yea maybe someday it would be nice to have another husband and a dad for Lena and too have someone that actually loves me and my kid I know he loves both of us and seems like he wants to be with me I mean he flirts with me for god's sake'' she says

''yea I know sweetie'' she says

''ok well I gotta get to work'' she says and walks out of the kitchen and goes to the front desk

''Michel any messages?'' she asks him

M''your mother called asking why you didn't go to Friday night dinner'' Michel tells her

''ugh guess I should call her back'' she says

Michel hands her the phone

Lorelai calls Emily

''hey mom it's Lorelai we don't hear the rest of the conversation because Lorelai walk's into the living room of the Inn

Scene Cut- Luke's

''Caeser I'll be right back'' Luke says

''ok boss'' Caesar says

Luke runs upstairs to check on Lena

Luke opens the door to his apartment and see's Lena on the chair all curled up reading a book

''hey kido you hungry?'' he asks her

''yea'' she says

''you want a burger, some fries, and a chocolate shake?'' he asks her

Lena's eyes light up Sure she hops off the chair and goes downstairs with Luke

Luke serves her the food when its ready at the counter

Lena just looks at it and picks up the shake

''what's wrong I though you were hungry?'' he asks''I'm not so hungry anymore'' she says and sips the shake

''don't just drink the shake eat some fries for me'' he says

''ok'' she says and smiles

''theres that smile I love too see I knew you had it in you'' h say to her

A few minutes later Lorelai walks in and up to the counter

''hey kido'' she runs her hand down Lena's back

''Hi mommy'' Lena says

''aww Luke made you some food that was very nice of him'' she says

''hey!'' he says

''hey'' she says

Luke- ''Lena I can wrap that up for you so you can take it home and eat it'' he says

Lena- ''ok thanks Luke'' she says

Luke- puts the food in a to go box and makes her a new shake to take with her

''did you have a good day hun?'' she asks Lena

''yea got a lot of my book done'' she says

''good'' she says

''ok so here's your burger, some new fries, and another shake'' he says

Lorelai takes the food ''thanks for everything today Luke'' she says to him

''make sure she eats'' he says

''I will see what I can do but I can't force her if she's not hungry

Luke's eyes get huge

''I will bye'' she says

''bye Luke'' Lena says

The girls walk out of the diner together

Luke smiles and gets back to work

Later that night Lena is upstairs in bed with Lorelai and she see's a picture of all 3 of them together Chris Lorelai and herself and she bursts into tears

''oh sweetie I'm so so sorry baby'' she rocks Lena and lets her cry ''mommy should of put that away sweetie'' she says softly

''daddy'' she cries hardly and sobs

''I know you miss your dad kido shh calm down relax'' she says and strokes Lena's head to get her to calm down and rubs her back

''shh you'll get to see your dad again kido don't worry'' she says

Lena falls asleep against her

Lorelai gently lies her down and tucks her in


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One morning while Lorelai is at the Inn the phone rings

''Dragonfly Inn'' Lorelai answers

''hey Lore!'' Chris says

''oh hi'' she says

''how ya doing?'' he asks Lorelai

''Fine Christopher however your daughter is not doing fine'' she says angrily

''I know and I'm sorry that's kind of the reason why I called to check in on her and I was actucally wondering if she would like to come visit this summer isin't her last day of school soon?'' Chris asks

''um yea it is but she's going to be busy with summer school cuz she is going to get a head so she can get a jump start into the next grade so she can be ahead of the class so she can be challenged more so she can take harder classes throughout middle school and high school listen tell you what she will be home after school with Babette so why don't you call her for yourself and ask her'' she tells him

''ok I just night do that thanks'' he says

''no problem bye Chris'' she says and hangs up and walks into the kitchen

''uh oh what's wrong sweetie your mad what did I do?'' Sookie asks her

''you did nothing Christopher just called and wants Lena to go hang out over there for the summer'' Lorelai tellsher

''What and did you say?'' Sookie asks her

''I told him that he would have to ask her for himself'' she tells her

Later that afternoon at three at the crap shack after school when Lena's home the phone rings

Lena answers it ''hello...'' she says

''hey sweetie'' Chris says

''Daddy!'' she says in an excited tone

''how are you doing kido?'' he asks

''good I miss you daddy'' she says

''I miss you too which is why I called isn't your last day of school tomorrow before summer vacation?'' he asks

''yea but I'm taking summer school to get ahead'' she tells him

''so I heard.. so I was actucally wondering instead of going to summer school sinde you are already smart enough that you could come hang out here for a few weeks so I can spend some time with you'' he asks her

''Oh I don't if mommy would like that daddy but I will ask that sound's fun'' Lena says

''great you'll finally get to meet my fianc'e and step-daughter GiGi she's just about your age'' he tells her

''ok'' Lena says

''ok see you Saturday bye sweetie'' Chris says

''bye dad Lena says

Lena hangs up the phone and goes back into her room

Later that day around dinner time Lorelai gets home

Lorelai walks in through the front door

''hey ya I'm home!'' Lorelai says

''hey ya there sweetie how was work?'' Babette asks her

''good busy'' Lorelai says

Lena comes out of her room

''Hi mommy! Lena says happily and gives her mom a hug

''hey kido how was your day?'' Lorelai asks her

''good'' Lena says

''so did your dad call you today?'' Lorelai question's her

''yea how'd you know? Lena question's

''he called me at the Inn too'' Lorelai tells her

''he wants me to go visit him this summer and he wants me to meet his new daughter she's my age and also his new what's that word you know when a boy loves a girl and they want to get married its a hard word to say it starts with an F sounds like Fancy but with an E?'' Lena looks at her

''Fianc'e?'' Lorelai question's

''yea that's it mommy your smart'' Lena says

''hunnie what about summer school?'' she question's her

''daddy says I don't need to go to summer school because I'm already smart enough'' she tells Lorelai

''so do you want to go and stay with him?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea is that ok? He's still my daddy right... and I miss him mommy don't worry he said it's going to be fun'' she says

'' ok it's your decision'' she says with a concerned tone in her voice

''ok I should peobably get home Morey is probably wondering where I am'' Babette says

''ok thanks for coming over and sitten babette I really appreciate it'' Lorelai says

''sure thing bye hun'' Babette says

''bye Babette''Lena says

Lena goes back to her room

Lorelai picks up the phone to call her father

At the Gilmore House in Hartford the phone rings in Richards office

''Hello...''Richard says when he answer's it

''hey dad it's Lorelai''

''Hello Lorelai what can I do for you today?'' he asks

''I need a favor'' she says

''Oh ask away'' he says

''ok well it goes something like this you see Chris called us today and wants me to send Lena over there for a few weeks this summer so he can spend some time with her and as you know we got divorced and I don't want to have to see him so I need you to take Lena to South Carolina on the train on Saturday and he will be there at the train station to pick her up'' Lorelai tells him

''ok I can do that for you'' he says

''thank you dad'' she says

''I will see you girls Saturday morning'' he says

''ok bye dad'' she says

''good bye Lorelai' he says

They hang up

Lorelai walks into Lena's room

''hey so I just talked to your grandpa and he is going to take you to see daddy on Saturday ok?'' Lorelai question's her

''ok you arn't going to come?'' Lena asks her Lorelai sighs ''No sweetie''

''mommy?'' Lena says

''yes angel?'' Lorelai answer's

''are you still mad at daddy?'' Lena question's her

Lorelai sighs ''yes I am sweetie he said some things that he shouldn't have but it's ok I don't want you to be mad at your dad because I am ok because I know how much you love your dad and how much he loves you She puts her hands on Lena's thigh and looks into her eyes...ok?'' she questions her

''ok'' Lena says and looks up into Lorelai's eyes

''we're going to figure thing's out don't you worry we will get through this and nothing is ever going to change between you me ok?'' she question's again

''yea ok'' Lena says

''ok I have some things to do so I will leave you alone for a little bit ok?

''ok'' Lena says and curls up on her bed and continues to read

Lorelai gets up, smiles, walks out, and shut's Lena's door 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saturday morning comes and the girls get up early to go to Luke's for brekfast before Richard arrives.

They sit at a table and Luke comes over

''hey''

''why are you guys here so early?''

''well actucally my dad is coming to get Lena to take her to see her dad in South Carolina so he can spend some time with her this summer''

''really so Lena are you excited?''

''yea I am'' she smiles

They eat brekfast fast and then head back to the house

A few minutes later Richard pulls up to the drive way and the door bell rings

''hunnie grandpa's here will you get the door''

''ok'' she says and opens the door ''Hi Grandpa''

Lorelai comes to the door

''Hi dad''

''so did she eat yet?'' he asks

''yup we got up early and went to Luke's''

''so are you girls ready to go?''

''oh yea just hangon 1 sec let me get her stuff'' she goes to Lena's room to grab her suit case

Lena puts her backpack on

''I'll take that'' he says

''great thanks'' she says and hands him the suit case

They walk outside and Lorelai locks up the house and they get into the jeep and drive to the train station in woodbridge

They get to the train station and get out of the jeep Lorelai grabs Lena's suit case of out of the trunk and closes the trunk

They walk down to where they are meeting the train

Richard is wheeling the suit case and Lena is walking next to Lorelai and holding her hand

They call for Richard and Lena's train

''well thats us we should get going''

Lena starts to cry into Lorelai... ''mommy'' she sniffles

''aww hunnie your going to be ok she rubs Lena's back... ''your going to have so much fun with daddy this summer you'll be back before you know it and if you want to come home just call me ok?''

''ok''

Lorelai wipes the tears from Lena's eyes with her thumbs and smiles

''you going to be ok?'' she asks Lena

''yea'' Lena says

''ok well give daddy a hug for me ok?'' Lorelai tells her

''I will'' Lena says

''ok I love you sweetie have fun'' she says to lena and gives her one last hug

They call for the train 1 last time

Lorelai watches Richard and Lena walk off and get on the train

Lorelai walks back to her jeep and drives back to stars Hollow

A few hours later on the train

The conductor- ''next stop Charleston South Carolina''

They finally get off the train and find Chris

''Daddy!'' Lena says and runs over to Chris and jumps into his arms

''hey hey hey monkey''he lifts her up ''it's good to see you sweetie hello Richard it's nice to see you sir your looking well... Lorelai couldn't make it?'' Chris asks

''it's nice to see you too son no Lorelai couldn't make it she had to work so she asked me to bring Lena to see you'' Richard tells him

''oh ok so are you ready to go kido?'' Chris asks he

''yea..'' Lena says ''bye grandpa''

Richard to Chris.... ''she is very happy to be here to see you... you upset her and I'll ring your neck''

''got it'' Chris says and grab's Lena's suit case and her hand

Richard watches them walk off to his car and gets back on the train

In Chris's car

''so how are you sweetie?'' he asks her

''I'm good'' Lena tells him

''did you bring your books?'' he asks

''daddy how did you know?'' she asks him

''how did I know hunnie you have carried a book around with you since you were 2 you were never without a book you always had a book in your hand'' he tells her

''daddy...'' she turns red cuz shes embarrassed

They get to the house

''this is your house?''

''this is it'' Chris tells her

''wow it's big and pretty'' Lena says

Chris smiles and parks the car

They get out of the car and Lena puts her backpack on while Chris gets her suit case out of the trunk

Lena starts to walk towards the house

Chris comes up behind her and opens the door

''We're home!'' he calls

''Hi daddy'' Gigi calls him daddy even though he's not her real dad

''Hi sweetie I want you to meet someone this is Lena''

''Lena this is GiGi'' Chris introduces them

''Hi'' Lena says

''Hi sweetie'' Sherry says as she kisses him

''hey Sherry this is my daughter Lena''

''Hunnie this is Sherry my fianc'e''

''finally finally finally I get to meet the famous Lena your daddy has told me all about you''

''oh good'' Lena says and smiles

Chris shuts the door

Lena looks around

''come on let's get you settled in'' he says

''ok'' she follows him to the guest room

''so are you hungry sweetie?''

''not really just kinda tired lond day...'' she gets out Colonial Clucker out of her backpack and takes off her sneakers and curls up on the bed with a book

''ok well make yourself comfortable if you want anything help yourself your welcome to anything in the kitchen''

''ok thanks daddy''

''ok well it's good to have you here kido'' he kisses her forehead and smiles and walks out of the room and shuts the door

''hey she ok?'' Sherry asks

''yea she's a little shy right now so just let het have some time she needs to have some space and time to herself to warm up a little and she's tired she had a long day''

Sherry- ''ok''

''daddy how come Lena doesn't want to play with me?'' Gigi asks him

''she's tired right now hunnie maybe you can ask her to play with you later I think she would like that'' Chris tells her

''ok'' she goes to play in her room

At dinner time

Chris- knocks on the door to the guest room... ''hunnie dinner time''

Lena- ''ok'' she gets off the bed and goes downstairs and sits at the table

Sherry finds out more about Lena at the dinner table and Lena warms up and talks to Sherry

After dinner

Lena goes outside to sit on the swing on the porch while Chris and Sherry clean up from dinner

''sweetie you should go outside and check on Lena and spend a little time with her because I mean she came here to see you all the way from Connecticut and you haven't given her any attention since she got here imagine what she's feeling''

''yea your right ok I'll be back he leaves the kitchen and goes outside and sits with Lena on the swing

''hey hunnie whats up?''

''nothing just thinking''

''oh yea... about what?''

Lena leans against Chris with her back against his chest

''about everything like life... daddy?''

''yea?''

''are you and mommy ever going to get back together and come home?''

''that's what I wanted to talk to you about... hunnie how would you like a new mommy?''

''WHAT!'

''Sherry and I are getting married''

''just like you and mommy were married?''

''yea exactly''

Lena gets up and gives him a bad look and goes inside and slams the door and runs to her room

Chris puts his face in his hands and is frustrated

Back inside upstairs Lena calls Lorelai

The phone rings at the house back in CT

The voicemail picks up... Hi it's Lorelai and Lena were not leave leave a messege

''mommy if your home please answer the phone'' theres no answer so she hangs up and tries the dragonfly's number

The phone rings at the Dragonfly

''Dragonfly Inn Michel speaking''

''Hi Michel it's Lena is my mommy there?

''1 minute please'' he brings the phone to Lorelai in the kitchen

''who is it Michel?''

''Lena she sounds upset''

Lorelai takes the phone ''hello...''

''mommy I don't want to stay here please come get me'' she gets histerical

''Hi sweetie what's wrong how's daddy's?'' she asks

''mommy I just want to come home pleaseee she begs I don't want to stay here'' Lena cries

''hunnie calm down and talk to me what happened?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't want a new mommy'' Lena cries

''oh sweetie daddy's getting married is that it?'' ''Is that why you don't want a new mommy?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm always going to be your mommy kido'' she tells her

''he's my daddy NOT HERS!'' she screams

''whose daddy sweetie?'' she asks

''GiGi'S Sherry's daughter I HATE HER AND NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN'' Lena says

''it's all going to be ok sweetie just try n go to sleep ok relax a little I'll be there in the morning ok kido?'' she confirms

''ok night mommy I love you'' Lena says

''I love you too sweetie sleep well bye'' she says and lets Lena hang up first before she hangs up

''wow what was all that about?'' Sookie asks

''Lena's upset because I guess Chris told her that I am being replaced with Sherry and that she is going to be here new mommy'' Lorelai tells her

''''I'm going to kill him I knew sending her there was a bad idea she gets angry I just knew he was going to do this to her'' she says

Mean while back in South Carolina''

Chris comes inside looking stressed

''you told her?'' Sherry asks him

''well yea and she got upset and probably will never talk to me again'' Chis says

''want me to try I know exactly what she's feeling maybe since I'm a girl she will talk to me'' Sherry says

''ok yea thanks that would be great''

''ok'' she says goes upstairs and knocks on the door

''Lena hunnie it's Sherry can I come in?'' Sherry asks

''I don't want to talk to you'' Lena says

Sherry opens the door and Lena is lying on the bed facing the wall

''so do you want to tell me what's going on?'' Sherry asks her

''I don't want a new mommy or a new family'' Lena says

''oh hunnie I'm not going to replace your mommy I know what your feeling the same thing happened with my parents when I was little but I'll tell you what you don't have to call me mom or really like me if you don't want to but can we at least try being friends?'' ''Will you give me a change to get to know you?'' ''I really want to get to know you and I know how much you love your dad and how much he loves you and he just wants you to be happy kido...'' Sherry tells her

''he's my daddy not gigi's'' Lena gets mad

''I know I'll talk to her'' Sherry says

Lena get's tired

''ok your getting tired so let me go and get your dad he will be up in a minute to tuck you in ok?'' she says leaves and shuts the door

Sherry goes downstairs to get Chris and send's him upstairs

''sweetie...'' he knocks and opens the door and he walks over to the bed and sits down

''daddy'' she just cries

''I know I didnt mean to upset you so bad shh it's going to be ok sweetie everything's going to be ok'' he hold's her while she cries he spends some time with her until she falls asleep so he tucks her in,walks over to the door, turns off the light, and shuts the door quitely and goes back downstairs

''she ok?'' Sherry asks him

''she's good'' he tells her

''oh good your a great father she's a really great kid'' she tells him

''yea she is she is'' he confirms

Scene Cut Lorelai's house that same night

Lorelai- is calling Richard

Gilmore House in Hartford

''hello...'' Emily answer's

''Hi mom is dad there I really need to talk to him'' Lorelai says

''yes 1 minute is everything is Lena ok?''

''mom please I just really need to talk to dad'' Lorelai tells her

Richard comes into the room

Emily hands him the phone ''it's Lorelai'' she tells him

''Hello Lorelai what's wrong what happened?'' he asks her

''hey dad I need you to find me an airline ticket for first thing tomorrow morning to South Carolina Lena is miserable and I need to go and get her'' she tells him

''why what happened?'' he asks

Lorelai is now going through Lena's room frantically trying to find Chris's address and is out of breathe while talking to Richard

''dad Chris told her that he is basically replacing me with his new finac'e and that she is going to have a new mommy'' she tells him

''you sound out of breathe what are you doing?'' he asks

''going through Lena's room looking for Chris's address ah huh found it'' she says

''ok let me go so I can go and find you a ticket and I will e-mail to you tonight and you should have it by tomorrow morning'' he tells her

''ok thank you dad bye'' she says and hangs up

Richard- hangs up and goes to find Lorelai a cheap airline ticket online and send's it to her e-mail 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning Lorelai gets up at 4am and runs to the Inn to print out her ticket then runs to Luke's to get some coffee before her flight

At Luke's she knocks

Luke let's her in

''hey what the hell are you doing here its like 4am you know were not open yet and I don't have any coffee made yet''

''well you better hurry up and make some I have to go to pick up Lena at her dad's''

''why what happened she just left yesterday I though she was spending a few weeks with him''

''well Chris is an Idiot and told her that I am being replaced with her new step mother to be and she will have a new mommy'' and it freaked her out so bad she called the Inn last night and was crying histerically''

''WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL HIM he's going to be dead I knew sending her there wouldn't be good idea but I didn't want to say anything he pours her coffee''

Lorelai checks her watch its now almost 5:30 ''oh shoot I'm late I gotta go thanks for the coffee see you in a few hours''

Lorelai runs home and takes a quick shower and gets dress and grabs her stuff and heads to the airport

An hour later her flight is called

An hour later she lands in South Carolina and takes a cab to Chris's house and knocks on the door

Chris answers it ''hey!''

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU DAMN SON OF A''

''Mommy!!'' she gives Lorelai a hug

''hey kido'' she embraces the hug ''so you ready to go home?''

''yea''

Lorelai takes Lena's suit case from Chris

Lorelai to Chris ''Do Not come near her until she's 18 got it?''

Chris is distraught

''bye sweetie''

''bye daddy''

The girls get into the cab and it starts to drive off

''well at least I know you were safe this looks like a pretty neighborhood to live in you wouldn't want to live here?''

''No!''

''I am sorry for sending you here sweetie''

''It was my decision I thought it was going to just be daddy and me I wanted to see him''

''I know sweetie hey you know what Luke missed you too kid''

''really''

''really really ''

They finally get to the airport and get out of the cab and get Lena's stuff and head inside to the airport

''are you hungry do you want Burger king sweetie?''

''yea sure mommy''

''ok''

they order and sit at a table and eat

''mommy?''

''yea hun?''

''are you going to marry Luke? Is he going to adopt me?''

Lorelai is thrown by these 2 questions something she thoght she would never hear from Lena

Lorelai looks seriously into Lena's eyes ''hunnie I don't know''

''oh ok'' she says looking down

They head to thier gate to get on thier plane to fly home after Lena finishes eating

Chris mopes and cries all day

''hey what's wrong where's Lena?''

''Lorelai came and took her and I told me I woulden't be able to see her until she's 18''

''so are you going to fight for partial custody?''

Chris- ''no I don't think so she wants to live with Lorelai in Stars Hollow that's where she's happy she doesen't need me for a dad she's got Luke Lorelai will just get a restraining order against me''

Sherry- you really think she would do that?''

''I don't know I've been hurting Lena a lot maybe its just better if I stay away all together or go to Stars Hollow to visit once in a while maybe I can get them to talk to me''

''ok I think that's a good idea''

Later that afternoon the girls land in Hartford and drive back to Stars Hollow

They get to Luke's and walk in

''Hey Lena!''

''hey Luke'' she says and gives him a big hug

''how are you sweetie how was your dad's?''

''it was ok''

''mommy can I ask him?''

''ask me what?''

''come on it would be better if we discussed this upstairs''

''ok'' They all go upstairs into Luke's apartment

Lena sits on Luke's big chair

''Luke are you going to marry mommy?''

''yes of course I am sweetie I love you and your mommy very much more than anything in this world''

Luke pulls out a box

''I don't know if it's too soon or spur of the moment and completely out of the blue I've though about this day and night and I have been putting it off and putting it off and now I can't put it off anymore I love you I always have since the first day you talked in here with a tiny baby in your arms I knew you were the one for me I've watched you raise Lena and I have always wished for her to have a daddy who loves her and will make the both of you happy he gets down on one knee and takes Lorelai's hand

''Lorelai Victoria Kilgaris-Gilmore now to be Danes will you accept this ring and marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?''

''OH MY GOD YES YES I WILL!''

Luke gets up smiles and pulls her in to kiss her

''eww cOOTIES''

They break apart and look over at her and laugh

''mommy my turn''

''ok you deserve this kido''

''Luke?''

''yea?''

''will you adopt me and be my daddy?''

''yes yes I will''

Lena jumps into his arms and wraps her arms around his and Lorelai's neck

''this is my family''

''you bet I love you kido'  
she hugs him tighter '' I love you too daddy''

''but you still know that your dad will still be in your life''

''No Chris will not or will never be my daddy again I don't need him and I never want to see or talk to him again''

''ok that's your choice''

Lorelai can't believe what she just heard but she supports Lena's decision

Lorelai gets papers later on so Luke can adopt and get custody of Lena and Chris can terminate his parental rights

Chris is devastated but wants Lena to be happy so he signs them and gets them mailed

''what's that sweetie?''

''termination of parental rights papers Luke now has full custody of my daughter but he's always has been and always will be there and it looks like she's going to be happy her her mom and him''

A few weeks later they get everything back and Lena offically become's Luke's

Lorelai opens them

''hey kid your offically Lukes we should celebrate tonight''

''can I invite Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget over?''

''absoutely'' Lorelai says and smiles

''ok I gotta go call Carmen she says happily and excitedly with a big smile on her face''

Scene Cut Lena's room

We see Lena on the phone and hear Carmen's ''Hello..''

''Carmen guess what I'm Luke's! I'm offically adopted now we just got back the papers so do you want to come over and celebrate with us tonight?''

''ok let me just call Tibby and Bridget and I'll see you tonight'' Carmen tells her

''ok bye Carma bee'' she hangs up and smiles

Lorelai calls Luke

Scene Cut the phone rings at Luke's

''Luke's'' he answer's

''she's yours'' she tells him

''Really aww that's so great I'm so happy'' he smiles

''yup I'm holding the papers as we speak''

''is she happy?''

''Oh definitely'' she says happily

''so will you get off early and come celebrate with us Lena invited Carmen, Tibby, and Bridget to come over so it should be fun''

''yes I'll absoutely be there and will bring food''

''ok sounds great hun see ya tonight bye she says happily and hangs up''

Back to Luke's he smiles before he see him hang up 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night around 7 Luke gets there he knocks since he has his hands full

Lorelai opens the door to let him in

Luke puts down the bags and puts his arms around her and pulls her into a kiss

Lena,Carmen,Tibby, and Briget can all be heard talking and hanging out and having a good time from the living room to the front door

''hey girls!' Luke says

''hey munchkin get into these arms''

Lena flies into his arms ''I love you daddy''

''I love you kido I love you too'' he says and holds her tight

''so are you guys hungry I brought food'' he says

They all dig in the food and watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

''she's watching willy wonka again?''

''it's her favorite movie''

''so what you you say you want to go upstairs to celebrate?''

''uh huh lets just say good night to he girls first''

''ok''

''ok we're going upstairs help yourselfs to whatever you want''

''we will mommy''

''ok good night girls good night sweetie I love you she kisses Lena's head... ''sleep well'' she says

''I will''

Carmen, Tibby, and Bridget- ''good night Lorelai night Luke'' they all say

Lena gives Luke a hug good night.. she says ''I love you daddy''

''I love you too we'll see you in the morning night girls''he says

Carmen, Tibby, and Bridget- night Luke

Luke and Lorelai go upstairs

the girls get back to watching the movie and eating

''I find your parents fascinating''Bridget says

''funny so do they'' Lena says

They all laugh

''you are so lucky to have the coolest parents I wish we all had parents like yours''

''yea''

''I mean look your mom lets you eat in the living room while watching Willy Wonka''

''yea she's cool with almost anything as long as I'm happy shes good Luke gets so mad when all we eat is junk its really funny

They all laugh and have a good time until they all fall asleep happy that night 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Around 11:30 that night Lorelai wakes up and goes downstairs and the tv is still on with the movie playing so she turns it off and notices that Lena is on the couch while all 3 girls are on the floor Lorelai carefully puts a blanket on Lena that had fallen off and adjusts Lena's head so its not smashed into the corner of the couch

Lena squirms a little bit but doesen't wake up

''mommy...'' she says softly

''shh sleepy time I didn't mean to wake you up go back to sleep'' she says and leaves the room and goes back upstairs and gets back into bed

Luke wakes up a litle bit ''hey where'd you go?''

''just went downstairs to check on the girls and I could still hear the tv so I went to turn it off''

''are they all asleep?''

''yea go back to sleep I'll see you in the morning''

Luke puts his arm around here and they fall fast asleep again

In the morning Luke wakes up at 5 to run to the diner to get supplies for breakfast and brings them to Lorelai's to make breakfast for the girls

later that morning downstairs

Lena starts to wake up

''carmen she shakes her gently carmen wake up''

''what Lenny what is it go back to sleep sweetie?''

''it's that...''

''what...opens her eyes and notices its light outside already''

''it's morning already we slept through Willy Wonka''

''Tib, Bee wake up'' Carmen wakes them up

Tib and Bee ''What?''

''we slept through our favorite movie''

Tibby and Bee ''noo how could we we've never fallen asleep during Willy Wonka''

''I don't know but it's morning''

Lorelai is coming down the stairs ''good morning girls''

''morning mommy''

''you guys hungry we have pancakes,french toast, waggles, cereal, or pop tarts for breakfast''

''combo''

Carmen, Tibby, and Bridget- ''sounds good''

''ok 4 combo's coming up''

Lorelai walk's into the kitchen ''good morning'' she says and kisses Luke

''good morning''

''4 combo's please'' she tells him as she pours some coffee

''coming up''

A little while later Lorelai calls ''BREAKFAST!''

They come into the kitchen to eat

''so how are you all feeling?''

L''ya know not bad I think this is my first time not feeling sick after eating massive amounts of junk and watching willy wonka''

''well thats good''

After the girls leave

''so I have to go to the Inn for a while so do you want to go to daddy's for a little bit then I promise I will come get you and we will spend the rest of the day together how does that sound?''

''ok she smiles and goes to her room to grab her book when she comes back can we go to the book store afterwards?''

''absoutely and you can get whatever you want''

Lena smiles and they walk out lock up and Lorelai they head to Luke's

They get to Luke's

''hey''

''hey''

''Hi daddy''

''Hi sweetie''

''hey can you.. doesn't finish her sentence but knows what she's asking

''yea sure''

''ok I gotta get to the Inn be good hun''

''always mommy''

''ok bye'' hun she leaves

''can I help daddy?

''yea sure thanks hun''

Lena helps deliever plates to the tables

Around lunch time Lorelai comes back

''you got her working?''

''she wanted to help out''

''aww that's sweet''

''hey so you ready to go kido?''

''yea'' she says and grabs her book and hands it to Lorelai who puts it in her purse

''here baby'' he gives Lena a $20

''thanks daddy'' she smiles

''go book crazy kid''

''k'' she grins

Luke watches them leave, smiles, and gets back to work

The girls get to the book store

''pick out whatever you want hunnie''

''k'' she says and has a huge smile on her face

After Lena is done shopping they pay for the books

outside the book store

''so you want to go get a treat at Weston's''

''Sure!''

''k let's go''

Lorelai orders like 1 of everything at Weston's

Lena has a huge smile on her face Lorelai loves to see that Lena is happy

When they get back to the crap shack Lena looks tired

''so now what do you want to do Kido?''

''oh I don't know I thought I would just go to my room and read my new books''

''Oh ok''

''is that ok?''

''oh yea yea yea whatever you want today is your day''

''ok mommy I'll be in my room if you need me''

''ok sweetie''

Lena heads to her room with her new bag of books and shuts her door

hour later Lorelai gets freaked out because the house is so quite so she checks on Lena

Lorelai opens Lena's bedroom door and she's asleep so she smiles and moves the book onto Lena's night stand and covers her with a blanket and quitely leaves her room and shuts the door

At 4:30 Lena wakes up

''mommy..'' she says and looks around her room then gets up and walks out of her room and goes out into the living room

''hey baby you were sleepy huh are you hungry and want to go get something to eat at daddy's?''

''yea and ok''

''ok''

They leave and go to Luke's

They walk in

''go find a seat hun I'll be right over sweetie''

''ok''

Lorelai walks up to the counter

''hey she hungry?''

''yea she just woke up she took an almost 4 hour nap she fell asleep reading her new books''

''so you want your usual's?''

''yes please''

''coming up''

Lorelai goes back to the table to sit with Lena

A little while later Luke comes over to the table with the food

''Hi daddy''

''you were tired huh sweetie?''

''yea''

''so mommy brought you to the book store to get some new books?''

''yea and to Weston's for a treat she says proudly''

''thats good'' he smiles and lets them eat

After the girls finish eating they head home

When they get home Lena reads for a while on the couch

Around 8:30 she gets tired and starts rubbing her eyes

''your getting tired sweetie come on time for bed''

''ok''

They go to Lena's room and she changes into pj's and crawls into bed

Lorelai-tucks her in

''sleep well sweetie I love you'' she gives Lena a kiss and lena closes her eyes and goes to sleep

Lorelai walks over to the light switch turns it off and and shuts the door and goes upstairs

Around 10:30 Luke gets home

''you get Lena to sleep ok?''

''yea she went to bed around 8:30''

''wow thats early for her''

''yea she was tired and was rubbing her eyes''

''oh ok'' he says as he gets ready for bed then gets into the bed next to Lorelai

''night'' he kisses her

''night hun'' she runs her hand down his back and goes to sleep a few minutes later 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and goes to take a shower

''where you going''

''gotta get ready for work''

''mmm k'' he says and tries to goes back to sleep

''I'll call Babette this morning when I get to work to see if she can watch Lena''

''you know I can call her if you want if you are busy at work her when she gets up''

''ok thanks hun'' she says and gets ready for work then goes downstairs to grab some coffee ''mommy'' Lena calls

''coming sweetie'' she says and opens her door ''hey good morning baby''

''I don't want you to go to work'' she cries

''why sweetie are you ok do you feel ok?'' she feels her forehead... ''you feel fine sweetie'' she says

''I want you to stay home with me''

''I can't baby I gotta go to work Babette is going to watch you this morning then your gonna go to daddies for lunch

''ok I love you mommy'' she gives Lorelai a hug

''go back to sleep sweetie I love you too'' she hugs her and kisses her forehead

Lena lays back down and closes her eyes

At 7 Luke gets up and gets dressed, grabs his wallet,puts it in his back pocket, and throws his hat on, and goes downstairs to call Babette

Scene Cut Babette's house

''hello...''

''hey Babette it's Luke

''good morning handsome''

Luke just laughs ''hey could you do us a huge favor this morning do you think you could watch Lena and then drop her off at the diner around lunch time?''

''sure thing sweetie''

''thanks Babette''

''ok have a good day hun''

''ok g-bye'' he smiles and hang's up

Lena wakes up and comes out of her room ''daddy...'' she says while she's rubbing her eyes

''hey sweetie you can go back to bed if you want''

''ok''

''Babette should be over in a few minutes she's going to watch you this morning then bring you over for lunch''

''I know mommy told me''

''ok''

Lena goes back into her room and shuts the door and goes back to sleep

Babette comes over and there's a knock on the door

Luke let's her in

''good morning''

''morning ok so Lena just went back to sleep and shouldn't be any trouble at all there's coffee in the pot help yourself and if you need us we both have our cell's on and I will see you around lunch time''

''ok go go hun we'll be fine''

Luke- ''ok I'm gone'' he grabs his keys and leaves

Babette knits, watches her morning tv shows, does a cross word, read's, and does her laundry

The phone rings

''Hello..''

'' hey Babette''

''Hi Suga''

''how's Lena doing I just wanted to call and check in is she still asleep?''

''oh yea she's fine hun why did something happen this morning?''

''No everything was fine she just didn't want me to go to work thats all ok then I guess if everything is fine I'll let ya go talk to ya later Babette''

''ok bye Suga''

later that day around 11:30ish Lena wakes up and comes out of her room

''Hi Babette''

''hey there baby doll you hungry you want to go to daddy's?''

''ok''

''ok go get changed and we'll go''

''ok'' she says and smiles and goes to her room to get changed''

They leave for Luke's a little bit later

They walk into Luke's

''Hi daddy''

''hey sweetie hey Babette how was she?''

''an angel like always''

''good thanks for watching her for us it is a huge help''

''no problem ok I'm gonna go''

''ok well thanks again Babette''

''bye Babette''

Babette leaves the diner

''so sweetie you want to help out?''

''ok daddy she gives him the smile she knows he loves and she grabs some plates to deliever''

Around 4:30 that afternoon things are slow so she grabs her book and starts to work towards the stairs to go upstairs

''sweetie wait are you hungry you want me to make you some dinner?''

''ok daddy'' she says and smiles and goes upstairs

30 minutes later Luke goes upstairs to bring Lena her food he brings her a cheeseburger,fries, and a chocolate shake

Lena comes to the table to eat

''thank you daddy''

''and thank you for helping me out today I really appreicate all the extra help around the diner today eat up'' he says and smiles

''ok'' she says and smiles and opens the boxes to eat

Scene Cut Drangonfly Inn kitchen

Lorelai and Sookie walk in

''ok so we hear ok so we have the staff meeting tonight and the delivery truck should be here in the morning''

They are planning for a wedding at the Inn

''Ok I gotta go pick up Lena since she's been with Luke all day''

''ok go we're fine what's with the look?''

''I don't know something's up with Lena she didn't want me to go to work this morning''

''huh weird call me if you can't make the staff meeting''

''Ok I will but I probably will make it back here earlier tonight depeding on what time Luke gets off work''

''ok I will I'm gonna go bye hun

Lorelai gets to Luke's at about 5:30 and picks up Lena

When they get home Lena goes to change into her pajama's and read's on the couch for the rest of the evening

Lorelai notices that Lena is a bit flushed

''hey sweetie come here you feeling ok baby?''she feels Lena's cheeks and forehead

''just tired mommy'' she rubs her eyes

''tired... sweetie I think your sick what's wrong babe?''

''I think I'm just going to go to bed'' she says

Lorelai- ok...

Lena- goes to her room and Lorelai follows her to tuck her in

''ok so I have a staff meeting tonight but if you feel sick just tell daddy and I will come straight home ok I love you kisses

Lena's forehead and turns off the light and shuts the door

Luke comes home after Lorelai puts Lena to bed

''hey she asleep?''

''yea I don't think she's feeling good she was really flushed and warm and I have to get back to the Inn we have a huge wedding party invading the place this weekend so we have a mandatory staff meeting tonight if she starts feelong worse call me I'll have my cell on and I'll come straight home''

''ok''

''ok I love you'' she kisses him and leaves

Luke smiles as she walks out of the house

Lorelai gets back to the Inn looking stressed

''what's wrong sweetie?''

''I don't know Lena's sick or something I don't know something's just not right''

''did you ask her?

''she said she was tired and she looked flushed and felt a little warm''

''well hunnie that could be the start of something maybe she caught something from the diner theres always people going in and out of that place''

''yea'' she says and takes a deep breathe ''ah man its really going to suck having a sick kid and having a wedding here at the same time''

''your daughter comes first sweetie''

''yea I guess she does''

''so whose with her?''

''Luke came home he got off work early and is having Caeser close up for him I'm just hoping she will sleep all night so we don't have to worry'' her cell starts to ring

''hey it's me I need you to come home Lena is sick and is burning up and crying for you''

''I'll be right there''

''what?''

''I gotta go Lena is sick and has a fever and is crying for me''

''GO!''

''ok'' she leaves

Scene Cut Crap shack

Lorelai runs through the door and into the bathroom where she see's Lena lying on Luke's lap crying

Lorelai- ''let me see her..''

Lorelai feel's her forehead ''oh boy sweetie mommies here angel'' she puts a cool cloth on her forehead

Lena opens her eyes slowly

''mommy she cries

''theres 2 of you mommy'' she says weakly

''there's only 1 of me hun''

Lena gets dizzy and gets sick

''aww sweetie'' she rubs Lena's back and hold's her hair while shes getting sick

''come on let's get you to bed''

Luke picks her up and carries her into her room

Lorelai puts a towel down on the bed

Luke lies Lena down gently

Lorelai goes to the kitchen to get Lena some water and medicine and goes back into Lena's room

''hey here wake up for a minute and take this'' she says and pours the medicine into Lena's mouth

Lena makes a face

''here water take a sip''

''ok shh take a rest go to sleep close your eyes''

Lena gets sleepy

''you coming up?''

''yea I'll be there in a minute I want to make sure she goes to sleep''

''ok see you upstairs''

A few minutes later Lorelai see's that Lena is in a deep sleep she kisses her forehead ''sleep well sweetie'' she says then turns off the light and shuts the door and goes upstairs

''hey she asleep?''

''yea she is''

''we make a great team''

''yea we do I guess we do we took care of a sick kid without panicking and fighting g-night sweetie'' she sys and kisses him and lays down

Luke turns off the light and goes to sleep 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Lena sleeps most of the day

Luke and Lorelai take turns coming home during the day to take care of Lena

Around dinner time Lena wakes up

''hey sweetie are ya hungry kido you haven't really had anything to eat today... how does your tummy feel?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm not hungry mommy'' Lena says and lays on the couch

Lorelai pours Lena some juice

''here sweetie try some juice I don't want you to get dehydrated'' Lorelai tells her

Lena drinks the whole thing and lays back down on the couch

Later that night before bed Lorelai gives Lena some medicine so she can sleep

The next morning Lena comes out of her room

''hey sweetie how are you feeling?'' Lorelai asks Lena and notices how pale Lena is

Lena goes to the living room and flops down on the couch

Lorelai comes into the room and see's how sick Lena is she feel's her forehead

Lorelai goes to Lena's room to grab her comforter and pillow and comes back out into the living room and gently picks up Lena Lena puts her head on Lorelai's should like she used to do when she was little when she was tired

Lorelai lays Lena down and wraps up and call's Luke

Scene Cut Luke's the phone rings

''Luke's'' Luke says as he answer's the phone

''hey it's me I need you to come home Lena's extremely sick and I'm panicking I don't know what to do I think we should take her to the hospital'' Lorelai tells him

''ok ok stay calm I'll be there in a sec OK EVERYBODY OUT WE'RE CLOSED FOR AN EMERGENCY!'' Luke tells the entire diner

Luke grabs his keys locks up the diner and runs as fast as he can to Lorelai's and run's inside to see Lorelai standing at the couch looking down at Lena

''she looks really bad sweetie yea I think we should take her to the hospital let's go right now'' he says and pick's up Lena while Lorelai locks up the house and takes her to the jeep and lies her down in the backseat

They speed over to the hospital

They get to the hospital emergency room and Luke grabs Lena and runs inside through the doors with her the nurses and doctor's see how sick Lena is and end up taking her first and lie her on a bed and start trying to find a vein so they can get an IV into her to get some water into her to get her hydrated

Lena starts to wake up ''Mommy...'' she cries

''shh mommies right here baby'' she says and hold's Lena's hand

''daddy...'' Lena cries

''shh relax your going to be ok sweetie I'm not going anywhere'' Luke tells her

They finally find a vein and take a little blood and run it to the lab

The Doctor's start questioning Lorelai

Lorelai tells them that she has been sick but it got worse when Lena woke up so she panicked so that's when they brought her in An hour later the Doctor comes back with the results

''Mr. Danes, ?'' The Doctor question's them

''yes?'' they both say

''we have the results the reason why Lena has been so larthargic is that she has a bad case of the flu and a bacterial infection but we have put her on high doses of antibiotics and she should recover within the next 6 weeks make sure she gets tons of rest and fluids and does nothing to strenous even though I know it is summer vacation but she should be fine'' the doctor tells them

''so can she go home?'' Lorelai asks him

''yes I don't see any reason why we need to keep her here looks like she's going to get the care she needs since you care about her so much and it was good timing that you both got her in here when you did'' The doctor tells her

Luke and Lorelai smile at each other

''thank you doctor'' Lorelai says

''yes thank you doc'' Luke says

''ok well see you later'' the doctor says

''thank god she's going to be ok'' Lorelai says

''yea now what do you say we get her home and in bed doctor's orders'' Luke says

''yea.. right ok let's go'' Lorelai says

Luke gently picks up Lena and they leave the hospital

Lena wakes up halfway home

''mommy...''Lena says

''hey sweetie shh go back to sleep your going to be ok are your arms sore?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not really only a little'' Lena says

''ok'' Lorelai says and smiles

Lena- goes back to sleep

When they get home

Luke carries Lena in and puts her into her bed

''ok so I'll go pick up her medicine'' Luke says

''ok thanks hun'' she says and is making sure Lena is comfortable

''I'll be back'' Luke says

''ok'' Lorelai says

Luke leaves the house

The phone rings

Lorelai walks out of Lena's room and shuts the door and answers the phone

''hello...'' Lorelai says when she answer's the phone

''hey sweetie you didn't make it to work this morning is everything ok?'' Sookie asks her

''I won't be in today we just got home from the emergency room Lena is very sick with the flu and a bacterial infection the poor kid is very sleepy and larthergic and had to hook her to an IV to get some fluids into her to rehydrate her because she was extremely dehydrated and it made it sicker she just looks so scared and little and she's really pale and not eating much it's really scary'' Lorelai tells her

''I know sweetie just hang in there she'll be ok I'll let ya go call me if you need anything'' Sookie tells her

''ok I will thanks hun bye'' Lorelai says and hangs up

''mommy...mommy'' Lena calls

Lorelai bursts into Lena's room

''mommy'' Lena cries and she is trashing around

''shh mommies right here sweetie'' she says and tries to hold her still so Lena doesen't hurt herself

''wake up baby'' Lorelai says and gently shakes her awake

Lena finally opens her eyes

''hey how are you feeling?'' ''What's going on you need some juice?'' ''Daddy went to go get your medicine but should be back any second now'' Lorelai tells her

Lena see's her arms and how bruised they are and freaks out and bursts into tears

''shh hunnie mommies right here baby it's ok she says and hold's her and rocks her calm down ''shh it's ok your ok'' Lorelai tells her

Luke finally gets home and comes into Lena's room ''hey how she doing?'' he asks Lorelai

''oh thank '' Lorelai says and opens the bag and takes out the medicine

Luke gets a spoon in the kitchen and brings it back into Lena's room

Lorelai pours the medicine on it ''here hunnie take this'' Lorelai says

It calms Lena down and makes her sleepy

Lorelai makes sure she goes to sleep ok

They walk out of Lena's room and close the door

''I'm just so scared I just don't know what to do I can't do this I can't even comfort my own kid god I suck as a mom'' she cries

''no you don't shh'' he says and comforts her and rubs her back and lets her cry ''it's going to be ok'' he tells her

Lena sleeps for the next few hours because she's knocked out

Later that day

Lena comes out of her room and curls up in her comforter on the couch and watches a movie and falls back asleep

Lorelai comes into the room and watches Lena sleep

Luke comes home and see's Lorelai looking at Lena

''hey how she doing?'' he asks Lorelai and runs his hand down Lorelai's back

''she's just so sick she's never been this sick before it's just breaking my heart she's not eating, she's like puking every 5 seconds I feel so helpless I'm her mother I'm suppossed to take her pain away'' Lorelai says

''she's going to be ok the doctor even said so even though I hate to admit he said might be wrong what if its more than a bacterial infection and the flu I mean he looked really young and it didn't seem like he knew what he was talking about?'' he question's her

''you think?'' ''I was actucally thinking the same thing'' Lorelai tells him

''let's just keep our eye on her for the rest of today and tonight and if she gets worse we'll think about bringing her somewhere else'' he tells Lorelai

''ok'' Lorelai says

''I'm scared'' Lorelai tells him

''yea I am too but it's going to be ok'' he says and hold's Lorelai close... ''I just hope this sickness doesen't effect her later in life because some people's bodies get immune to the symptoms and it causes problems later in life'' Luke tells her

''I really hope this doesn't I don't want her to be sick for the rest of her life she's still so young hopefully it will go away and it won't have an effect on her so we don't have anything to worry about'' Lorelai says

They watch Lena sleep

''ok we should probably get her to bed'' Lorelai says

''yea but why move her she already looks comfortable so let her sleep the more rest she gets the faster she's going to feel better

''yea I guess your right'' Lorelai says

Luke puts his arm around Lorelai's shoulders

Lorelai turns off the light and they go upstairs to go to sleep

Lorelai get's up every 3 hours through-out the night to check on Lena whose asleep like a baby everytime

In the morning

Lorelai comes downstairs already showered and dressed and see's Lena is still asleep on the couch so she goes into the kitchen and pours herself some coffee since she can't watch tv since Lena is asleep in the living room and she's afraid the tv might wake her up

At about 9 Lorelai hears Lena rolling around trying to wake up so she makes her some cream-o-wheat for Lena real fast and brings it into the living room

''good morning angel how are you feeling today?'' ''Are You ready to try and eat yet?'' ''I know you must be hungry'' she says and tries to feed Lena some of the cream-o-wheat she made for her

Lena turns her head away

''come on sweetie you won't feel better if you don't eat to get you won't get your strenght back up... you want to feel better right?'' Lorelai asks Lena

Lena hides her head under her pillow

''ok maybe we can try later then'' Lorelai says

Lena snuggles with colonial clucker and her baby blanket and closes her eyes and goes back to sleep 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that same night

Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget are all on 3 way calling

''so have you guys heard from Lena at all?'' Tibby asks the girls

''no not since the last time we were over there but I will call her after we hangup'' Carmen says

''I wonder how her dad's went or if she's even there still'' Tibby says

''yea probably not she doesn't have the best relationship with him'' Carmen says

''guys I gotta go'' Bridget says

''ok bye Bee'' both Tibby and Carmen say

''ok Car I'll let ya go so you can go call Lena'' Tibby says

''ok bye Tib'' Carmen says and hangs up and calls Lena

Scene Cut- the phone rings at the crap shack

''hello...'' Lorelai says when she answer's the phone

''Hi it's Carmen is Lena there?'' Carmen asks Lorelai

''sweetie Lena's very sick right now with the flu and needs to rest'' Lorelai tells her

''ok will you tell her I called?'' Carmen asks Lorelai

''I will be able to make sure I do that'' Lorelai tells Carmen

''ok thanks'' Carmen says

''bye hun'' she says and hangs up

''mommy who was that?'' Lena asks her

''it was Carmen sweetie but you need to rest so shh lay down rest

Lena lays down

Lorelai smiles

Lena closes her eyes

Later that afternoon

Lena wakes up

''hey sweetie you ready to try and eat now I made you some mac n cheese'' Lorelai asks her

''ok mommy'' Lena says

''ok'' Lorelai says and smiles and is relieved that Lena is ready to eat finally

A while later the door bell rings and theres knocks on the door

Lorelai answers it

''hey Lorelai'' Carmen says

''hey sweetie come on in... hunnie Carmen's here'' she tells Lena

''hey'' Carmen says and walks over to Lena on the couch

''hi'' Lena says

''hey sweetie feeling better?'' Carmen asks her

''not really'' Lena says

''so what are you watching?'' Carmen asks her

''Hanna Montana and then Suite Life of Zac and Cody'' Lena tells her

''cool can I watch with you?'' she asks Lena and sits on the couch next to Lena

They watch TV for a while and it's quite

Carmen see's a bracelet on Lena's wrist

''hey what's that?'' Carmen asks her

''oh I was in the hospital yesterday and forgot to take it off'' Lena says

''oh my god how come you were in the hospital?''

''I was really sick so mom and Luke decided to take me'' Lena tells her

''oh sweetie'' she smiles she is like basically a big sister to Lena and watches out for her

''hey so I talked to Tib and Bee last night they might come over later'' Carmen tells Lena

''oh ok'' Lena says and falls back against her pillows

''MOMMY'' Lena screams

Lorelai comes into the room

''what you need sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''can we have popcicles? Lena asks her

''yea sure sweetpea''she says and feel's Lena's forehead still warm baby you need to take some medicine too I'll get em hang on be right back

Lorelai gets them popcicles and brings them over to the girls in the living room

''thank you Lorelai'' Carmen says

''thank you mommy'' Lena says

''welcome girls'' Lorelai says

''here hun have a little medicine and juice too'' she says and pours it onto a spoon

''ugh no mommy'' Lena whines and pushes away

''yes come on you won't to feel better don't you?'' Lorelai asks her

''I do but...''Lena says

Lorelai sticks the spoon in Lena's mouth before she can get the rest of her sentence out

Lena makes a face

''here juice drink'' Lorelai says

A little while later

Lena starts to get sleepy and can't keep her eyes open any longer she falls asleep

There's a knock on the door

Lorelai opens it ''hey girls shh come on in'' Lorelai says and let's them in

They walk in and see Lena asleep on the couch

''shh quite she just fell asleep'' Carmen says

They all watch tv

Luke comes home

Luke- hey girls

Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget- hey Luke they all say

''hey sweetie shhh'' she says and points to the couch... ''what are you doing home?'' she asks him

''I'm on my break told Caeser I had to run out for a while so I came home to check on Lena how she doing?'' Luke asks her

''she's doing better she was still a little warm so I just gave her some medicine and now shes knocked out'' Lorelai tells him

''oh good you going to work today?'' Luke asks her

''yea I have a lot to get done with that huge wedding party coming in this weekend'' she tells him

''ok go I've got things under control here'' Luke tells her

''ok thanks hun ok keys,coat, phone,purse ok I'm gone if she needs me for anything I'll have my cell on me'' Lorelai tells him

''ok have a good day'' he says and kisses her

''ok bye hun'' she says and kisses him

''bye girls'' Lorelai says

Carmen,Tibby,and Bridget- bye Loelai they all say

Scene Cut Dragonfly Inn

Lorelai walks into the kitchen

''hey sweetie what are you doing here how's Lena?'' Sookie asks Lorelai

''thought I'd just come check on things for that wedding and Lena's doing much better thanks she's asleep Luke came home to relieve me for a while so I could come here for a bit and all the girls are over watching tv and helping Luke take care of Lena'' Lorelai tells her

''aww thats geat sweetie she's so lucky she has them'' Sookie says

''yea I know they are going to be best friends for life and probably all going to graduate and all go to the same college together I'm hoping so they don't get split up'' Lorelai says

''oh yea and how's the Chris situation?'' Sookie asks her

''well I terminated his parental rights and told him he cannot see or come near her until she's 18 and then Luke adopted her and proposed to me so we're getting married'' Lorelai tells her

Sookie squeals ''I knew it! You two belong together I'm so happy for you'' she says and hugs Lorelai

''how did Lena take it?'' she asks Lorelai

''she's excited'' Lorelai tells her

''that's great'' Sookie says

''yea I was thinking of having you as my maid of honor and having Lena, Carmen,Tibby, and Bridger as my junior bridesmaid's

''I would be more than honored to especially since you are my best friend in the entire world'' Sookie tells her

''great now I was going to ask you if you would ask Jackson to be the best man I have to run it past Luke too'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I can do that'' Sookie says

''ok thanks hun'' Lorelai says

''now I need a ring barrer and a flower girl any idea's?'' she asks Sookie

''Davy and Martha?'' Sookie asks her

''that's what I was thinking too'' Lorelai says

''sure sure'' Sookie says

''ok and now I need help with the cake,decorations,time, date, and place for the invitations,dress,shoes,hairstyles,flowers,food,church, Music/DJ, and reception place'' Lorelai says

''ok this is going to be easy we can get thr cake from Weston's, the church in the square is where the ceremony will be, the recepetion can be here at the Inn, Kirk can do that music and we can shop for the dress and the shoes, the flowers can be yellow daisies like you want and we can ask the girls what kind of hair styles they want'' Sookie tells her

''perfect'' Lorelai says

Around dinner time at the crap shack

''ok so it's getting late girls so you should be getting home'' he tells the girls

They all agree and leave

Lena wakes up

''mommy'' Lena cries

''hey sweetie mommy had to go to work what do you need?'' Luke asks her

''I don't feel good I want mommy'' Lena cries and runs into the bathroom to get sick

Luke can hear how miserable she is so he calls Lorelai

Scene Cut Dragonfly Inn

Lorelai's cell rings

''hello...'' she says when she answer's it

''hey its me I need you to come like now asap Lena's miserable and she needs you'' Luke tells her

''ok ok I'll be right there I'm on my way'' Lorelai says

Lorelai to Sookie

''sweetie I gotta go Lena's sick'' Lorelai tells her

''go sweetie she needs you'' Sookie tells her

Lorelai gets home asap and gets into the house and see's Lena on the bathroom floor on Luke's lap

''she just like threw up like everything she's eaten in like the past 2 days'' he tells her

Lorelai can see how sick Lena is

''come on we need to get her up and get some fluids pumped into her'' Lorelai tells him

Luke puts her on Lorelai's lap on the couch and very slowely shoots water into her throat Lena wakes up slowly

''mommy... Lena says weakly

''hey baby shhh relax don't talk mommy's got you'' she tells Lena and smiles

they keep trying to get water into Lena

Later that night they finally get her to feel a little better and put her to bed

Later that night Luke and Lorelai are upstairs in bed

''so Sookie and I started planning our wedding today'' she tells Luke

''oh really?'' he question's her

''yea I'll tell you about it later night hun'' she says and kisses him and goes to sleep

''ok night hun'' he says and turns off the light and goes to sleep 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One Friday afternoon Emily calls Chris and invites him to dinner and he says yes

After Chris gets off the phone with Emily he calls Lorelai

The phone rings at the crapshack

''hello...'' Lorelai says when she answer's the phone

''hey Lore'' Chris says

''oh hi'' she says and walks into the kitchen

''just wanted to check in on Lena how is she?'' Chris asks her

''ah not so good she's been in and out of the hospital'' Lorelai tells him

''oh my god why'' he asks her

''well she had the flu and it turned into a bacterial infection so they put her on strong antibiotics so she should be able to recover quickly'' Lorelai tells him

''why didn't you call me to let me know that my daughter was in the hospital I could of been there'' he says

''like you care'' Lorelai says to him

''What of course I care she's my daughter too Lore I had the right to know I love her as much as you do'' he tells her ''I can't talk to you anymore Christopher because it hurts Chris good bye'' she says and hangs up

Later that night when they get to Emily and Richard's they are a little late they see Chris's car in the driveway

''mommy what's he doing here?'' Lena asks her

''I don't know sweetie looks like your grandparents must of invited him for dinner or he came here to see you because he misses you'' Lorelai tells her

''you talked to him?'' Lena asks her

''yea I did'' Lorelai tells her

''the other day when the phone rung it was him wasen't it?''

Lorelai doesn't say anything

''mommy...?'' Lena question's her

''yes it was him ok I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier'' Lorelai tells her

''I though you told him he couldn't see me anymore?'' Lena asks her

''he doesn't listen very well sweetie'' Lorelai tells her

''hunnie he loves you so much'' Lorelai tells her

''I know'' Lena says

''come on let's just go in there and get tonight over with''

''ok'' Lena says

They get out of the jeep and go to the front door and ring the door bell

Emily opens the door ''hello Lorelai Lena'' Emily says

They walk into the house and into the dining room

''Hi sweetie'' Chris says and he hugs and gives Lena a kiss on the cheek

''daddy'' she says coldly... she sits next to him

They all eat dinner without fighting

''grandma is there dessert?'' Lena asks Emily

''yes hot fudge sundays let's go into the kitchen and make you one'' Emily says

''ok'' she says excitedly

Emily takes Lena into the kitchen

Back out in the dining room

''what the hell you doing here Chris?'' Lorelai snaps at him

''you cannot make me the bad guy here Emily invited me and of course I could not say no'' Chris tells her

''oh bull and yes you could of said no'' Lorelai says

''Hey I have a right to see my daughter'' he says

''you do not your the one who gave up parental rights when you signed the papers so she's no longer your daughter or responsibility'' Lorelai tells him

''will you stop making me the bad guy here Lore you know we're suppossed to be together you knew that all along from the day Lena was born'' Chris tells Lorelai

Lena comes back into the room with 2 sundays

''here mommy here daddy'' Lenasays and gives them the sundays

''thank you hunnie it looks great'' Chris says

''thanks hun it looks yummy'' Lorelai says

Emily brings Lena's sunday to the table and its alot bigger than everyones

''wow look at that you created a master piece kido are you going to eat all of that or am I going to need to help you? she asks Lena and smiles

''mommy your funny it's my sunday I'm going to eat it all'' Lena tells her and smiles

''so hunie how have you been feeling mommy told me that you've been sick lately?'' Chris asks her

''yea I feel a little bit better today'' Lena tells him

''that's good'' Chris

''yea'' Lenasays and just eats her sunday

After they finish thier sundays Chris gets ready to leave

''daddy can you come over tonight and watch a movie with me?'' Lena asks Chris and looks at Lorelai whose shaking her head No

''I would love too but I can't mommy wouldn't like it and already said no but how about if we have a date night and go to the movies and sneak in some burgers and you can have all the popcorn and candy you want'' Chris tells her

Lena smiles ''DEAL!'' she says

''ok bye sweetie'' he says and kisses her

''bye daddy'' Lena says

Lena looks at Lorelai with her sad puppy eyes ''why can't he come over mommy?'' she asks Lorelai and drops her spoon

''hunnie come on you know why we are having problems right now and plus Luke will get mad and that is the last thing I need tonight is him getting mad about your dad coming over I don't want to fight with him over it and I don't need a fight between him and your dad'' Lorelai tells her

''ok fine'' Lena says andgoes back to eating her sunday

Later on When they get home

Lena goes to her room to read then goes to bed

Lorelai goes upstairs and puts her pajamas on and she hears the front door open

Luke gets home and goes upstairs

''hey'' Luke says

''hey'' Lorelai says

''how was dinner?'' Luke asks her

''awful my mother invited Christopher and he showed up and then Lena invited him to come over here for a movie night and so I told her no so now he wants to take her out for a movie night god she must really hate me now'' Lorelai tells him

''no she doesn't she's a kid she loves you very much why did you say no?'' he asks her

''well hunnie because it's him and I don't need you two fighting like you do everytime he comes around'' Lorelai says

''you could of said yes I would of just stayed at the diner tonight'' Luke says

''Luke no you are my husband to be'' Lorelai says

''she gave me the puppy eyes'' Lorelai says

''god I feel awful it wouldn't of worked either way because we are still having problems and Lena is just not getting it and apparantly he still wants to see her and she wants to see him and we got into a fight at the table about it'' Lorelai tells him

''I'm not going to like it when we finally are married when he comes around more than 1ce a year'' Luke tells her

''we're always going to have Christopher in our lives I can't stop him from coming here he's still her father I can't change that he's always going to be in her life'' Lorelai tells him

''her life is your life'' Luke says

''not when he comes to this I can block him out if you never want me to see him again I get it and I'm totally fine with it'' Lorelai says

''come here'' he says and kisses her and hold's her ''I love you'' he tells her

''I love you too'' Lorelai says

In the middle of the night Lorelai gets up

''where you going?'' Luke asks her

''downstairs I'll be right back I just need some water you want some?'' Lorelai asks him

''no thanks I'm good'' he says

''ok be right back'' she says

Lorelai goes downstairs and can hear Lena coughing so she pours some medicine and gets some water in a plastic cup and goes into Lena's room

''Lena baby wake up'' she says and gently shakes her to wake her up

Lena opens her eyes

''hey how do you feel here sit up and take some of this'' she says and hands Lena the small plastic cup of medicine

''ick'' Lena says

''here water drink some'' Lorelai says

''thanks'' she says and drinks it

Lena lays back down

''does your chest hurt?'' Lorelai asks her

''a little bit'' Lena says

''ok night hun'' Lorelai says

''night mommy'' Lena says

Lorelai walks out and shuts the door and goes back out into the kitchen to get herself some water she drinks it and then heads back upstairs and gets into bed

''what took you so long?'' Luke asks her

''sorry Lena was coughing so I decided to give her some medicine'' Lorelai tells him

''oh ok night'' he says

''ok night hun'' she says and lays down and goes back to sleep 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Saturday morning upstairs the alarm goes off at 5am

''bad alarm bad bad alarm'' Lorelai says

''sorry'' he says and turns it off and gets up and dressed

''go back to sleep'' he tells her

''ok so Lena and I will see you for breakfast?'' Lorelai asks him

''actucally no I have a few errands to run this morning so I'm opening a little later today since Caeser has the day off'' Luke tells her

''oh ok'' she says and goes back to sleep

At 7:45 Lena wakes up and comes out of her room

''good morning baby girl how are you feeling this morning?'' She asks her and feel's her forehead

''ok we can go to daddy's this morning?'' Lena asks Lorelai

''actucally no we don't have time and plus he's not open this morning so she pours Lena some cereal and milk hurry up and eat up were late and mommy's gotta drop you off at Carmen's then go to work'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Lena says

After she eats Lena grabs her stuff and they leave the house

At Carmen's Lorelai in the drive way in the jeep

''ok so have a good day and call me if you start to feel worse I have my cell on I love you hun'' Lorelai says

''I will bye mommy'' she says and gets out of the jeep and rings the door bell

Carmen answers it and lets Lena in and Lorelai drives off

Lorelai drives to the Inn and walks into the kitchen

''hey good morning sweetie what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh Christopher showed up for friday night dinner at my parents house last night and I had no warning what so ever that he was going to be there and I'm tired cuz Lena was up coughing all night'' Lorelai tells sookie

''she's still sick huh?'' Sookie asks her

''yea'' Lorelai says

''so how was it seeing Chris last night?'' Sookie asks her

''a little weird I mean because I haven't seen that man since the divorce was final and I went to pick up Lena at his house and apparantly he wants to be back in Lena's life again'' Lorelai tells her

''but I thought Luke has custody of her now?'' rSookie asks h

''yea he does but Chris just doesn't want to give her up'' Lorelai tells h

''wow so how do you feel about this?'' Sookie asks her

''that's the thing I don't know how I feel about this I mean he's still Lena's father biologically right... I don't want them to have a relationship like I have with my father I want them to have a good relationship one that she will look back on... he's always been such a good dad he's always been so involved in her life and she loves him and he loves her and I'm glad that she wants to see him sometimes and they still have a daddy daughter bond going on'' Lorelai tells her

''so what are you going to do? Sookie asks her

''I don't know I will have to figure something out'' Lorelai tells him

later on that day Carmen,Tibby, Bridget, and Lena go into the diner they talk and laugh and order chill fries

After the 3 girls leave Lena is sitting at a table by herself looking out the window

Luke comes over and pushes a chocolate shake infront of her

''how ya doing kido?'' he asks her

''hi daddy oh I'm ok I just miss mommy and him a little bit'' she tells him

''I know you miss your dad kido but you know he is always going to be in your life no matter what happens and he will always love you''

''I know that daddy I do'' Lenasays

''ok enjoy your shake I gotta get back to work'' he says

''thanks daddy'' Lena says

A few minutes later Lorelai walks into the diner

Lena- is too busy looking out the window and doesen't even notice Lorelai walk in

At the counter

Lorelai to Luke ''she's drinking a chocolate shake did she even have anything to eat?'' Lorelai asks hom

Luke ''chili fries with Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget'' he tells her

Lorelai walks over to the table

''oh hello my favorite daughter she sits down'' Lorelai says

''oh hi mommy'' Lena says

''what's wrong kid?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing I'm fine...I just miss him there ok I said it'' Lena says

Lorelai- ''oh so... how are Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget?'' Lorelai asks her

''thier fine same as always'' Lena tells her

''oh yea and how was your day?'' Lorelai asks her

''it was fine the same'' Lena tells her

''anything new?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not really'' Lena tells her

''so how are you sick again sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm fine'' Lena says and hold's up her chocolate shake

Luke comes to the table''you want something to eat?'' He asks Lorelai

''a burger to go please burger boy'' Lorelai says

A few minutes later he brings the to go bag over to the table and always has a new chocolate shake for Lena

They get up from the table

''thanks daddy'' Lena says

''feel better kido'' Luke says

''I will'' she says

The girls leave the diner

When they get home Lena changes into her pj's and read's on the chair in the living room for a while cuddled up in a blanket

Lorelai comes over into the living room

''you feeling ok hun?'' 'She asks and looks at Lena concerned

''just have a headache and a scratchy throat'' Lena ells her

Lorelai feel's Lena's forehead.. your warm baby'' Lorelai tells her

Lena goes to get colonial clucker, her pillow, and her comforter and comes back out into the living room

Lorelai goes to get Lena some medicine in the kitchen and comes back out into the living room

Lorelai pours some medicine on a spoon... ''here hun take some of this Please'' Lorelai says

Lena opens her mouth

Lorelai pours the medicine in her mouth

Lena swallows it then cuddles under the covers and closes her eyes

A few minutes later

Lena is now on the couch under the covers

A while the door bell rings

Lorelai answers the door

''hey'' Sookie says

''hey'' she says and let's Sookie in

''so how's everything going?'' She asks as they walk into the living room

Lorelai- ''Oh terriff I've got a sick kid and many things to do and many errands to run'' Lorelai tells her

''go I can watch her'' Sookie tells her

''you sure?'' Lorelai asks her

Sookie- ''absoutely'' Sookie says

Lorelai- ''ok thanks hun there's medicine in the kitchen, chilled juice in the fridge, freeze pops in the freezer and I have my cell on if she wakes up and needs me to come home'' Lorelai tells her

Sookie- ''ok go we'll be fine'' Sookie tells her

''ok I'm gone'' she says and grabs her keys, and purse and leaves

While walking in town Miss Patty and Babette stop Lorelai

Miss Patty- Hi sweetie

Babette- Hi there doll face where's the little angel I though she was like attached to your hip we never see you without her

Lorelai- Hi Patty HI Babette...oh yea I know she's sick and at home with Sookie I had to run out and do some things

Babette- oh well give her a kiss for us

Lorelai- I will

Back at the crapshack Lena starts to wake up

''Mommy''Lena says

''oh no it's me sweetie mommy had to run out to do somethings but she'll be right back do you need any medicine or anything?'' Sookie asks her

''maybe just a freeze pop'' she says and gets up off the couch and goes into the kitchen to get a freeze pop out of the freezer she pulls out a green freeze pop

''here sweetie let me see it'' Sookie says Lena hands the freeze pop to sookie

Sookie cuts off the little plastic top and hands it back to Lena

''thank you'' Lena says

''your welcome hun'' Sookie says

Lena goes back out into the living room to the couch to watch tv and eats her freeze pop

Lorelai gets home a few minutes later

''hey kido'' she says

hi mommy'' Lena says

''your up how are ya feeling?'' She asks her and feel's Lena's forehead and cheeks she's still a little warm

''better I think the green freeze pop helped'' Lena tells her

Lorelai laughs... ''ok a green freeeze pop was it lime?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea'' she smiles

Lorelai smiles and walks into the kitchen

''hey I was just about to make her something to eat did you get all your errands done?

''yea aww thats so sweet'' she see's peanut butter and jelly on white bread and chocolate to make chocolate milk out on the counter

Lena walks into the kitchen

''hey kid are ya hungry?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not really'' Lena says

''I made you peanut butter and jelly sweetie your favorite'' Sookie tells her

Lena walks into the bathroom and shuts the door

A little while later Lorelai hears crying and a Mommy come from the bathroom and she opens the door and gasps

''oh sweetie'' Lorelai says

''Sook!'' she calls

Sookie comes over ''OH My God is she ok sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''She's burning up can you get me a cool clothe and the thermometer from the medicine cabinet?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure'' she says and gets the 2 items and brings them to Lorelai in the bathroom

''thanks hun'' Lorelai says

Lorelai carefully gets the thermometer ready and carefully sticks it in Lena's mouth under her tounge and rubs her cheek

Lena gags

''its ok sweetie mommy's here try to keep it there for a few more seconds I know it's uncomfortable'' Lorelai says

Lena is lying on Lorelai's lap with her eyes closed

the thermometer beeps 103

''she's definitely sick but it's not high enough for the emergency room I don't think I don't know'' Lorelai says

''she keeps getting those high fevers huh?'' Sookie asks her

''yea it's really scary I should get her up and into bed'' she says and picks up Lena gently and carries her to her room and gets her into bed under the covers

''sleep well sweetie'' she says and kisses her cheek

They leave the room and shut the door

''I'll just keep my eye on her for now and I'll call Luke if things get worse'' Lorelai tells her

''ok yea good idea alright I should get back to the Inn I left Michel there alone'' Sookie tells her

''alright hey thanks for coming over

''no problem and call me if you need anything'' Sookie telsl her

''I will'' Lorelai says

''ok bye sweetie'' Sookie says

''bye hun'' Lorelai says Sookie leaves the house 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Lena is finally feeling better

The phone rings at the crap shack

''hello...hello'' she says again the line is not very clear but finally there's a break through and it's Lena's other grandparents the one's from Greece so Lorelai talks to them for a while she smiles and hangs up

Lorelai goes into Lena's room and see's her reading

''hey little book worm how would you feel if we went on a little trip for a while to get out of CT?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure who was that on the phone?'' Lena asks her

''that was your other grandparents from Greece'' Lorelai tells her

''daddy's parents or daddy Luke's parents?'' Lena asks her

''daddy's they want us to come visit them for a while this summer'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh....'' Lena says

''what?'' Lorelai asks her

''and what leave Carmen,Tibby,and Bridget here to rot all summer?'' Lena asks her

''we'll be back at the end of the summer sweetie just call them I'm sure they will be fine with it besides I bet they will all be busy with summer plans too'' Lorelai tells her

''well yea I guess Bridget said something about her going to soccer camp in California, and Tibby will be working on her suckumentry as she calls it'' Lena tells her

''her what?'' Lorelai asks her

''suckumentry its a documentry of her summer but she thinks its going to suck so she calls it her...'' Lena doesn't get to finish her sentence

''yea suckumentry I get it and what's Carmen doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''she's probably going to be hanging out with her mom all summer'' Lena tells her

''ok good so maybe this trip won't be such a bad idea at least it will get us out of this depressing place and go to a place where we can actucally enjoy some sun,fun and happiness plus Greece means cute boys you can't go wrong with that'' Lorelai tells her

Lena takes a deep breath like she's unhappy... ''ok fine'' she says

''cool this is going to be a blast'' Lorelai says in an excited tone

''mommy don't forget I'm still too young to date boys'' Lena tells her

''I know I didn't mean you I ment for me'' Lorelai tells her

''FOR WHAT TO REPLACE DADDY?'' she screams at Lorelai

''thats because you want to find me a new daddy forget it I don't want a new daddy I love daddy Luke or you don't want me to have a new daddy because you just want it to be me and you forever'' she screams and gets upset and goes to turn on her stereo really loudly

Lorelai finally turns it down and sits on the

''hunnie I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I was just joking kido I know there's no one who will ever replace your daddy and he will always be in our lives and I know how much he means to you and how much you love him and how much he loves you he will always be your dad babe even if I do get married Luke is not going to replace your dad ido you know he's told you that 100 times'' Lorelai tells her

''mommy...?'' Lena question's her

''yea babe?'' Lorelai answer's her

''I'm really happy that your marrying Luke'' Lena tells her

''me 2... me 2 ok we'll good night kido it's late and way past your bed time I love you'' she says and kisses Lena's forehead

''night mommy I love you too'' Lena says

''night babe sleep well'' Lorelai says and helps Lena get comfortable then walks over to the door and turns off the light and shuts the door

Lorelai makes some coffee and pours herself a cup and heads upstairs to get ready for bed and into bed and turns on her laptop and goes on the internet to find tickets to Greece and books them and then turns off her laptop and goes to bed

They will spend 2 months in Greece before coming home. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the morning Lena gets up and goes out into the living room to read

Lorelai comes into the room

Lorelai sits down next to her

''so hun I found tickets to Greece last night'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.. ok she continues to read'' not sounding to interested

''come on I have to go to work so I'm going to drop you off at daddy's'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Lena says gets up with her book and goes outside with Lorelai who locks up the house then they get into the jeep They drive to Luke's

''ok hop hun have a good day I love you'' Lorelai tells her

''I will love you too mommy'' Lena says and hops out of the jeep and goes into the diner

Lorelai smiles and drives off to the Inn

Scene Cut Dragonfly Inn kitchen

''hey sweetie how's Lena?'' she asks Lorelai

''well better she's at Luke's for the day'' Lorelai tells her

''awww that's good' Sookie say

''yea... hey so I talked to Christopher's parents that live in Greece yesterday and they want us to come and visit for the rest of the summer'' Lorelai tells her

Sookie- ''wow so are you going?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai- ''yea I think so I bought tickets last night I'd figure I'd take Lena out there for 2 months so she can meet her other set of grandparents but...'' Lorelai says

''but what sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''she freaked out about leaving her friends'' Lorelai tells her

''you mean Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget?'' Sookie asks her

''well yea...'' Lorelai says

''well yea hunnie I totally understand why they arn't complete without Lena they are like a sisterhood that can't be torn apart'' Sookie tells her

Lorelai just sips her coffee

Scene Cut Luke's Lena is sitting at a table eating/reading and just looking out the window looking upset

''what's wrong hunnie?'' Luke asks her

''nothing daddy I'm fine'' she smiles

''ok you sure?'' Luke asjs her

'' yea I'm sure'' Lena says

''ok...'' he says and goes back to work

Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget see Lena at Luke's and go into the diner

''hey sweetie what's wrong?'' Carmen asks her

They all sit at Lena's table

''nothing Carma I'm fine'' Lena says

''no your not we know when something's wrong'' Bee says

''yea come on Lenny tell us'' Tibby says

''mommys taken me to Greece for the rest of the summer and I don't want to be away from you guys

''that's awesome sweetie you are going to have so much fun and don't worry about us we will all be doing stuff'' Carmen tells her

''yea I'm going to soccer camp in Baja California'' Bee tells her

''and I'll be working on the suckumentry'' Tibby tells her

''and I'm hanging out with my mom she's always got fun things planned'' Carmen tells her

''yea'' Lena sniffles

''yea'' Carma Bee says and is comforting Lena

Lena stops crying

the girls leave after they calm down Lena and make sure she's ok

In the middle of the day Lorelai- goes into Luke's and goes up to the counter

''soo what did you loose my kid?'' She asks him and looks around

Luke pours her coffee without her asking

''thank you'' she say

''she's asleep upstairs'' he tells her

''so she knocked herself out huh did she have a good day??'' Lorelai asks him

''yea.. so how are you?'' he asks her

''good been busy and need a break so I'm actucally taking Lena to Greece to meet her other grandparents for the rest of the summer'' Lorelai tells him

''oh really sounds fun I think she will enjoy it'' he says

''oh yea... you know anything about Greece?''

''no but I heard it's pretty make sure to take plenty of pictures'' he tells her

''I will be sure I do that and then when we get back we can finally sit down and start planning our wedding'' she tells him

''ok sounds good'' he says

''ok I should go wake the kid up I have alot to get done before we leave for Greece'' she says

''go she can stay here and sleep and I'll give her some dinner then take her home'' he tells her

''ok hun you sure?'' she asks him

''yea'' he says ''so see you tonight'' he says

''ok bye hun'' she says and kisses him and walks out of the diner and get's in her jeep and takes off 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A week later Lorelai and Lena get ready to go to Greece.

The morning that they leave for Greece at 3am is not a very good morning

Lorelai- ''come on kido get up we gotta get moving'' Lorelai says

Lena- ''Nooo go away sleepy'' Lena says and puts her head under her pillow

Lorelai- ''come on you can sleep on the jeep on the way to the airport daddy is going to drive us'' she tells her

Lorelai gets Lena up and helps Luke pack up the jeep

At 3:30 they get in the jeep and make thier way to Boston to the airport

At the airport they get out of the jeep and get thier luggage out outside the airline they are taking

''ok so have fun and I'll see you in 2 months'' he tells them

''ok'' Lorelai says

''bye daddy'' Lena says and gives him a hug and kiss

''have fun sweetie be good

''I will'' Lena says

''so...?'' she says

''so what?'' he asks her

''you still want to marry me when we get back?'' she asks him

''hmmm I will have to think about that ABSOUTELY'' he says and smiles and pulls her in for a kiss

''don't burn down the diner'' she tells him

'' never'' he says and smiles

''ok bye hun'' she says and kisses him one last time

The girls make thier way inside the airport and Luke drives back to Stars Hollow

At 6:30am the girls get on a plane and fly to Philadelphia PA and grab something to eat then a few hours later get on another plane to Athens Greece where they stay over night at the airport hotel then in the morning they get on another plane and make thier way to Santorini Greece

When they get to the house it's late so there's a key and a note telling them to let themselves in since the house is dark and quite The girls go to bed jet lagged from the 2 days they have had traveling

The next morning Lena wakes up unaware of her surroundings and is scared but know's Lorelai is in the next room so she gets up and goes out onto the sun porch to watch the sun rise the rest of the way up and her eyes light up

Later on that day Lorelai wakes up, pours some coffee and sees that Lena is upshe goes over to the sun porch

Lorelai gasps ''Lena Gilmore-Kaligaris what are you doing up?'' she asks Lena

''Hi mommy I was too excited to sleep and you missed the sun rise it was really pretty like a picture'' Lena tells her

''oh well I'll catch it tomorrow'' she tells Lena

Lena- ''mommy this place is beautiful thank you for bringing me here'' she tells Lorelai

''aww your welcome kido'' she says and smiles and is happy to see a smile on Lena's face which she hasent seen in a long time and Lena gives her a hug

Lorelai gives her a hug back and they just sit together and watch the Island start to get busy with all the hustle and bustle of Greece

''hey hun maybe later you and me can go into town and look for something to get your grandparents for letting us stay here with them?'' she asks Lena

''ok'' Lena says and smiles

comes into the room

''good morning beautiful girls'' she says in a heavy greek accent

''good morning'' Lorelai says

Lena looks at Lorelai with a confused look

''hunnie this is grandma Kaligaris or YaYa in Greek it also means grandmother can you say Hi'' she says

''hello beautiful Lena'' yaya says to Lena

''Hi wow this Island is so pretty I wish I could stay here forever'' Lena tells her

''I don't think your daddy/Luke would like that very much sweetie I think he would miss us too much if we stayed here'' Lorelai tells her

''yes you are right this is beautiful place very old and historic'' yaya tells them

''where is my beautiful Lena?'' a greek man asks

''hunnie this is grandpa or Bapi in greek it also means grandfather'' Lorelai tells her

They get to know each other after a while of talking

''hey hun why don't you go get ready so we can go into town ok?'' Lorelai says

Lena- ok mommy''Lena says and smiles and leaves the room

''smart little girl'' yaya says

''oh yes she is she's the smartest one in her class'' Lorelai tells yaya

''so how is my Christopher?'' yaya asks

''oh he's good I guess I don't really know the last time I talked to him he told he was getting married and has a new step daughter'' Lorelai tells yaya

''Lena doesn't see him?'' yaya asks Lorelai

''not as much since the divorce was final actucally he's not allowed to see her because I am getting married when we get back to CT and her new step dad decided it would be best if Christopher isn't in her life'' Lorelai tells her

''he hurt this beautiful wonderful child?'' Yaya asks her

''well sorta'' Lorelai says

''how is she?'' yaya asks her

''well she's been better this is the firs time in months that I've seen her be happy'' Lorelai tells her

Lena comes back into the room

''ok I'm ready mommy'' Lena says

''ok hun... well it's been nice talking to you we are going to go into town for a little while so we'll be back'' she says to

and the girls walk out of the room

We hear Lena say'' mommy don't forget the camera''

''got it hun thanks for reminding me'' Lorelai tells her

They leave

In town

Greek Man- ''little miss picture on donkey?'' he asks her

''mommy can I?'' she asks Lorelai

''yea sure hun'' she says and gets out the camera

The little greek man helps Lena get on the donkey and then takes a picture

Lorelai also takes a picture

Lena gets down ''mommy let me see the picture'' Lena says

''oh ok'' Lorelai says and shows her the picture

''can I send that one to daddy?'' Lena asks her

''yea sure hun I think he would like that'' Lorelai says and smiles

''mommy are you ok?'' Lena asks her

''yea hun I'm fine baby let's go find some ice cream shall we?'' she asks Lena

''ok mommy are you thinking about daddy?'' Lena asks her

''no hun I'm just a little tired that's all'' Lorelai tells her

They get some ice cream/gelato then go shopping and it gets hotter and hotter in the afternoon

''ok hun let's head back to yaya and bapi's mommy's tired'' Lorelai tells her and takes her hand

When they get back to they put thier bags down and Lorelai gets her cell out

Lena gasps ''Mommy I thought you weren't taking that on our vacation!'' Lena says

''Well I changed my mind hun I'll be right back I gotta make a call'' Lorelai tells her

''daddy?'' Lena asks her

''no hun I need to check in with Sookie to make sure everything is going ok at the Inn I'll be right back'' she says again

''oh ok'' Lena says and gets her book out and gets on the bed

Lorelai goes out into the hallway but the reception sucks so she goes outside back into the hot sun to make the call

Scene Cut The Dragonfly Inn the phone rings at the front desk

''Dragonfly Inn'' Michel answer's it

''Hi Michel it's me is Sookie in?'' Lorelai asks him

''1 moment please'' he says ''So how's Greece?''-he asks her as he's walking to go and find Sookie in the kitchen

''it's good hot I'll tell you more when we get back'' she tells him

''here she is it's Lorelai'' he says to Sookie and hands her the phone

Sookie takes the phone from Michel

''hey sweetie how's the vacation going?'' Sookie asksher

''it's great, it's beautiful and hot but it's nice how's everything there?'' Lorelai asks her

''slow so how come you called I thought you weren't taking your...'' Sookie says

''changed my mind'' Lorelai tells her

''so are you ok how's Lena you sound like something's wrong you got that tone in your voice'' Sookie tells her

''she's good and I'm fine just tired I guess we just got up early this morning that's all'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok...'' Sookie says

''Sookie?'' Lorelai says

''yea?'' Sookie asks her

''I'm calling off the wedding'' Lorelai tells her

''No why sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''changed my mind and I don't know if I'm ready to get married again right now I'm not so sore if its the best thing for Lena I mean I don't know my mind is just wide open right now and I still have the Chris issue on my mind'' Lorelai tells her

''you miss him?'' Sookie asks her

''No I don't I love Luke'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I know you do sweetie but you don't need to be worrying about your wedding right now because you are on vacation and need to relax and enjoy it and don't worry about or think about anything until you come back that's if you come back'' Sookie tells her

Lorelai laughs a little... ''thanks hun'' she says

''ok well I should go this is long distance'' she says

''ok go and I will talk to you soon'' Sookie says

''ok bye hun thanks again for everything'' Lorelai says

Lorelai hangs up and calls Luke

Scene Cut Luke's the phone rings

''Luke's'' he says when he answer's the phone and it's really loud in the diner

''hey'' she says

''hey hangon''he tells her and goes into the storage room and shuts the door

''hey so how's Greece?'' he asks her

''it's great, beautiful, and hot but it's nice I think I'm getting a lot of sun I'm starting to get a tan and Lena also got dark'' she tells him

''good'' Luke says

''yea'' Lorelai says

''and how's is Lena?'' he asks her

''she's good and doesn't want to leave'' Lorelai tells him

Luke laughs ''that sounds about right... are you ok you sound distracted'' he says

''no hun I'm find just tired thats all we just got up early this morning'' she tells him

''oh ok'' he says

''yea sooo ok I just wanted to check in I should go this is long distance'' she says

''ok enjoy the rest of your vacation and see you in a few weeks'' he says

''ok we will I love you babe see you in a few weeks'' she says

''ok bye'' he says and hangs up and smiles

Lorelai hangs up and walks back inside into her room where she see's Lena reading quitely and lies down next to her

''lay down sweetie take a rest for a while'' Lorelai tells her

''I'm not sleepy mommy'' Lena says

''shh close your eyes baby'' Lorelai tells her

''ok mommy'' she says and uawns and falls fast asleep

Then so does Lorelai

before dinner time they wake up

Lorelai smiles at Lena

''mommy can I ask you something?'' Lena asks her

''yea sure hun'' Lorelai says

''are you and Luke getting married?'' Lena asks her

Lorelai takes a deep breath... ''No hun not right now'' Lorelai tells her

''why?'' Lena asks her

''because I don't know hun if I'm ready to get married yet and I'm not so sure if it's the best thing for you'' Lorelai tells her

''because your scared?'' Lena asks her

''yea a little bit marriage is scary and I don't know what Luke is feeling or if he still wants to marry me'' Lorelai tells her

''is it because you still love daddy?'' Lena asks her

''no hun forget it come on let's go dinner is ready'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Lena says

They walk out of the room and head to the kitchen and sit down at the table

At the table

''so did you two enjoy the town?'' yaya asks them

''yea we did very nice'' Lorelai says

''I got to sit on a donkey it was a little weird since we don;'t have donkey's for riding in Connecticut and it was stange to see people riding them and using them to carry things I'm so used to seeing people driving cars to get from one place to another and I saw alot of people on scooter type things'' Lena says

''ah yes Oia is a very clean Island did you see the Caldera?'' Yaya asks them

''yea it was really pretty I wanted to go swimming'' Lena says

''it smells like fish it's a fish market'' says

''so that was the smell'' Lena says

Later that night after dinner

Lorelai and Lena watch the sunset

After the sun goes down

''wow it's even more beautiful at night all lit up isn't mommy?'' Lena asks her

''yea it is it really is'' she says and see's Lena getting sleepy and rubbing her eyes

''hey why don't you go brush your teeth and change into your pj's and I'll be there in a sec to tuck you in ok?'' Lorelai tells her

''but mommy I'm not tired'' Lena says and yawns and rubs her eyes more

''yes you are now go..'' Lorelai says

''ok mommy'' Lena says

Lorelai goes to tuck Lena in and hands her colonial clucker and Lena snuggles with him

''night kido sleep well I love you'' she says and kisses Lena's forehead

''night mommy I love you too'' she says and closes her eyes and falls asleep

Lorelai walks out and shuts the door 


	17. Chapter 17

aiChapter 17

In the morning Lena wakes up and goes out onto the sun porch with her book and some drawing paper and a pencil and sketches a buliding

''beautiful Lena there's a package for you'' yaya tells Lena

Lena- hops up and grabs the package and rips it open there's a letter in an enevelope, a picture of all the girls with the jeans on, and the pair of jeans themself, and a set of rules to go with the jeans she opens the letter it reads Dear Lenny Hey sweetie how's Greece is it faboulous? Listen we found these pair of jeans the other day when we went shopping and we all tried them on and they fit all of us perfectly, so we sent them to you so you can try them on because if they do they are extra magical. Write us back soon love Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget

Lena runs to the try them on and looks at herself in the mirror

''wow'' she says and smiles and goes back out onto the sun porch to read the set of rules

1. you must never wash the pants 2. you must never double-cuff the pants. It's tacky. There will never be a time when this will not be tacky 3. you must never say the word ''Phat'' while wearing the pants. You must also never think ''I am fat'' while wearing the pants 4. yoi must never let a boy take off the pants(although you may take them off yourself in his presence)  
5. you must not pick your nose while wearing the pants. You may, however scratch casually at your nostril while really kind of picking 6. upon our reunion, you must follow the proper procedures for documenting your time in the pants 7. you must write to your sisterd throughout the summer, no mater how much fun you are having without them 8. you must pass the pants along to your sisters according to the specifications set down by the Sisterhood. Failure to comply will result in a severe spanking upon our reunion 9. you must not wear the pants with a tucked- in shirt and belt see rule #2 :Pants= love. Love your pals, love yourself

Lena just laughs at these rules

Lorelai comes into the room

''hey sweetie where'd you get those jeans?'' she asks Lena

''Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget sent them they are magical jeans they fit all of us perfectly they are the traveling pants we are the sisterhood of the traveling pants she smiles widely WOW let me borrow your cell phone'' Lena says to her

''ok just make sure its not too much time ok?'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I won't'' Lena says

Lorelai hands Lena her cell phone and Lena goes to call Carmen

Scene Cut

In the middle of the night the phone rings at Carmen's

''hello..'' Carmen answer's sleepily

''hey it's Lena your right these pants are magical and I love them they fit me perfectly'' Lena tells her

''Tib,Bee wake up'' Carmen wakes them gently

''it's Lena'' Carmen tells the girls

''hey Lenny'' they both say

''so how's Greece?'' Carmen asks her

''beautiful I will send you pictures and write about it and stick the letter in with the pants when I send them I gotta go thanks for the pants I will send them back when something exciting happens we will be the sisterhood of the traveling pants'' Lena tells them

All the girls smile

''ok sounds great hun have in Greece and we will see you soon don't forget to write us'' Carmen tells her

''I won't'' Lena says

''when day do you get back?'' Carmen asks Lena

''I don't know yet'' Lena tells her

''ok bye guys '' Lena says

''bye Lenny'' all the girls say and hang up

Lena hangs up and gives the phone back to her mom

Lorelai- ''so how are they?'' Lorelai asks Lena

''they are great Lena says and smiles

''aww that's great sweetie'' Lorelai says

''yea I'm never taking off these pants'' Lena tells her

Lorelai laughs.. ''well I'm going to have to wash them sooner or later'' Lorelai tells her

''no you cant wash these pants mommy look thats rule number 1'' she tells Lorelai and hands the rules to Lorelai

''there's rules for a pair of jeans?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea and if you wash them they won't be magical anymore'' Lena tells her

''ok than I won't I guess'' Lorelai says

Scece Cut back to Carmen's

''I'm so glad she called'' Carmen says

''yea us too'' Tibby and Bee says

They all go back to bed 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and goes into Lena's room and crawls into bed with her and wraps her arms around Lena

Lena wakes up and rolls over to face Lorelai

''hey sweetie'' she smiles... ''go back to sleep'' she says

Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow Luke is at Stars Hollow High in the Athletic Director's office trying to look for a second job as a coach for the baseball and football teams he ends up getting the job that day

A few hours later in Greece Lorelai wakes up and gets up slowly not to wake Lena and goes out into the kitchen to get some coffee and goes to sit on the sunporch to look out over the water and drinks her coffee

comes into the room

''Hello Lorelai is the little angel still sleeping?'' yaya asks her

''hello she is'' Lorelai tells her

Lena comes into the room

''no I'm not I'm awake'' she says and smiles ''Hi Grandma'' Lena says

''there's my beautiful Lena'' she says then walks out of the room

Lorelai smiles at Lena... ''good morning or afternon now sunshine did you sleep good?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I did'' Lena says

''good so what do you want to do today kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know maybe find some postcards and take some pictures to send to daddy'' Lena tells her

''ok that sounds fun hun I think he would like that'' Lorelai says

''good me too'' Lena says and smiles

Lorelai takes Lena into town shopping later that day

2 days later at Luke's the mail arrives and Luke goes through it at the counter there's an envelope from Lena he quickly opens it and reads the post card and looks at the pictures and smiles then hangs them up in the diner

A few minutes later the door to the diner opens and a kid dressed all in black walks in with a sack over his shoulder he walks up to the counter

''can I help you?'' Luke asks the kid

''I'm looking for a Luke Danes are you Luke Danes?'' the boy asks Luke

''I am what do you need kid I'm kinda busy here'' Luke tells him

''I'm Jess Liz's kid'' the boy says

''your liz's kid?'' Luke asks him

''yup'' Jess says

''wow so I guess that means I'm your uncle I didn't know about you'' Luke tells him

''looks that way'' Jess says and looks around and see's all the pictures of Lena

''so whose the little girl?'' Jess asks him

''my daughter'' Luke tells him

''daddy? Is she your's?'' Jess asks him

''yes she calls me daddy and no not biologically but I adopted her because her real dad bailed and I am marrying her mother so she's mine now''

''oh so where are they? Are they here?'' Jess asks him

''No They are visiting family in Greece for the summer but are coming back at the end of August'' Luke tells him

''she's cute what's her name?'' Jess asks him

''Lena'' he tells him

''oh so how old is she?'' Jess asks him

''she's going to be 7 in October''Luke tells him

''so I'm sorry how old did you say you are?'' Luke asks him

''17'' Jess tells him

''come on'' Luke says and takes Jess upstairs

Jess follows Luke upstairs

Upstairs Luke opens the door and they walk in

''ok so this is where you're going to be staying and here are the rules'' Luke says

1. you will to go to school everyday and graduate 2. You wil work in the in the diner everyday after school after you do all your homework and you will work until close 3 You will not cause trouble in this town because it will just make my job harder and my life a living hell and I will never hear the end of it 4. you will not say anything to Lena or her mother that may upset them 5. You will respect both Lorelai and I 6. you maybe not steal/cause fights/vandalize/smoke/drink/ do drugs/break/violate any town rules 7. you will do all your homework 8. you will not be allowed out after 10 on school nights and 11 on friday nights and weekends 9. You will be in bed by 10 on school nights and by 12 on weekends 10. YOU WILL NOT PISS OFF TAYLOR DOOSE ARE WE CLEAR?

''yes'' Jess says

''Good I'm not joking here buddy if you break/violate any of these rules and you wwill not be living here anymore'' Luke tells him

''I know'' Jess says

''ok then stay'' Luke says

Jess walks over to the door

''where are you going?'' Luke asks him

''out'' Jess tells him

''out where?'' Luke asks him

''out to a place'' Jess says

''what place?'' Luke asks him

''the book store'' Jess tells him

''fine'' Luke says

Jess leaves

Later that night in Greece Lorelai is trying to put Lena to bed

Lena is sobbing

''what's wrong kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''daddy'' Lenacries

Lorelai hold's Lena ''shh I know you miss your dad kido but we're going to be seeing him really soon try to relax close your eyes'' she says and rubs Lena's back

Lena cries harder... ''daddy'' she cries and upsets herself more

Lorelai gets out her cell phone and calls Luke

Scene Cut Stars Hollow up in Luke's apartment

''hello...'' he answer's the phone

''hey it's me I can't get Lena to sleep can you please try to talk to her so she can go to sleep?'' Lorelai asks him

''sure hand me over'' he tells her

''here hunnie it's daddy'' she hands the phone to Lena

''daddy....'' Lena says

''hey kido I know you miss me but you need to please try'n to go to sleep for mommy ok I love you and I will see you soon'' he tells Len

Lena starts to gets sleepy

Lorelai gently takes the phone... ''thank you hun'' she says

''anytime'' Luke tells her

''ok hun it's getting late so I'll let ya go I love you see you soon'' Lorelai says to him

''love you more'' Luke tells her

''ok bye hun g-night'' she hangs up and rubs Lena's back

Lena finally calms down and goes to sleep a little bit later after a while of Lorelai rubbing her back

Lorelai falls asleep next to her a little while later 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At the end of the summer it's finally time for the girls to say bye to Greece and head back to Connecticut so they pack up one morning and make thier way to the ferry to head back over to Athens then fly to Philadelphia and stay over night. The next day the girls get up and have some breakfast then make thier way to the airport to get on thier flight back to Boston. Later that Afternoon Luke drives to Boston to pick up the girls at about 4 He waits for them on the other side of security in the waiting the girls get back into Boston they walk up from thier plane and Lena see's Luke

''Daddy!'' Lenasays and goes running up to him and jumps into his arms

''hey sweetie how was the trip did you have fun in Greece?'' he asks her

''yea I did but I'm more happy to see you and be home'' Lena tells him

Lorelai to Luke ''hey!'' she says

''hey crazy lady'' he says and kisses her ''did you have a good time?'' he asks her

''yea we did but its great to be back'' she tells him

''let's get your bags and head home'' he says

''ok '' Lorelai says

They make thier way down to baggage claim get thier bags then head to the jeep and get everything in the trunk and head home to Stars Hollow

On the drive home

''so how was Greece?'' he asks her

''tell me what did you see/do/experience?'' he asks her

''oh everything it was a trip of a lifetime maybe we can go back and you can come with us when Lena gets a little older so we can do and see more stuff'' Lorelai tells him

''ok sounds good'' he says

Lena falls asleep

''so what else is new?'' he asks her

''nothing I just mad a little melt down and told Sookie that the wedding is off'' she tells him

''what why?'' he asks her

''I don't know I just freaked and wasn't sure if you were still in it and wanted to marry me but I really don't want to talk about it right now'' she tells him

''ok I have something to tell you'' he tells her

''oh please I'm not really in the mood for any surprises for now'' she tells him

''it's my nephew'' he tells her

''Oh what about?'' she asks him

''well he's been staying at my place for a while and I'm not sure if he's leaving or if he's leaving or even when he doesn't tell me alot he's a teen'' Luke tells her

''so he's just visiting for a while or?'' she asks him

''no staying his mom sent him because she can't handle him because she's Liz'' he tells her

''oh and how old is he?'' Lorelai asks him

''17 and I already warned him that he will not do anything to upset Lena and won't go near her'' he tells Lorelai

''that's going to be kind of hard hun because she's with me everyday at the diner she's going to meet him eventually maybe they will get along you don't know'' Lorelai tells him

Luke just gives her a look as they pull into Stars Hollow an hour later

Luke carries Lena inside and into her room and puts her to bed and walks out and shuts the door quitely

Lorelai is unpacking the jeep but is coming into the living room as soon as Luke walks out of Lena's room

Lorelai presses the messege machine button and listens to the messeges

''need some more help?'' he asks her

''Is there anything I can do you want me to do anything? he asks her

''no I think I got everything thanks though hun I just need to call my parents to let them know we arn't going to Friday night dinner tonight then start to unpack a little and start a load of wash then maybe relax and rest for a while is she asleep?'' Lorelai asks him

''sound asleep like a baby'' he tells her

''good'' Lorelai says

''ok I gotta get back to work so I will see you later tonight'' he says and kisses her

''ok see ya later hun'' she says and kisses him back

Luke leaves

Lorelai calls her parents

Scene Cut

''Gilmore Residence'' Emily says

''Hi mom it's Hi dad it unfortunately Lena and I won't be by tonight because we just got home from Greece and we are very tired'' Lorelai says

''hello... hello'' Emily says and shakes the phone

''ok so I guess we will just see you next week then'' Lorelai tells her

''Hello Lorelai I'm here'' Emily says

''hello mom...I think your answering machine just cut me off so ok bye'' she says and hangs up and smiles

Lorelai goes upstairs and changes into her sweats and gets into bed and falls asleep

A while later Lena wakes up and comes out of her room rubbing her eyes and holding Colonial Clucker

''mommy...'' Lena says and looks around and doesn't see Lorelai so she goes back into her room and grabs her pillow and blanket and goes upstairs still holding colonial clucker, her pillow, and her blanket and crawls into bed next to Lorelai

Lorelai opens her eyes and puts her arm around Lena and they fall asleep

Later that night Luke comes home and gets ready for bed

Lorelai wakes up ''hey'' she says sleepily

''hey should I move her?'' Luke asks her

''no let her sleep it's ok she can sleep with us tonight'' Lorelai tells him

''ok he'' says and gets into bed... ''night'' he says and kisses Lorelai

''night babe'' she kisses him

Luke turns out the light

They fall asleep 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the morning Lorelai wakes up then Lena opens her eyes

''hey baby how'd ya sleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''good'' Lena tells her

''good you hungry kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea starving... Mommy?'' Lena question's her

''yes angel?'' Lorelai answer's her

''can Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget come over tonight and sleep over?

''oh I don't know sweetie mommy's tired and so are you'' Lorelai says

''pleaseee mommy I'm not tired'' Lena says and yawns and rubs her eyes and gives Lorelai the baby face and puppy eyes

''ohhh you gave me the eyes I can't say no now fine...'' Lorelai says

''yay thank you'' Lena says and smiles

''come on munchkin lets go get you some breakfast'' Lorelai says

They get dressed and walk to Luke's

At Luke's they walk in and go up to the counter

''Hi daddy!'' Lena says

''Hi sweetie'' he says

Luke to Jess ''hey Jess come here a sec I want you to meet your little soon to be step cousin and my daughter'' he tells Jess

Jess comes behind the counter

Luke to Jess ''Jess this is Lena'' Luke says

Luke to Lena ''sweetie this is Jess my nephew and soon to be your step cousin'' Luke tells Lena

''Hi it's nice to meet you'' Jess says to Lena

Luke to Jess ''and this is Lena's mother and my finac'e Lorelai'' Luke tells Jess

''Hi'' she says and sticks out her hand to shake his hand ''Luke has told me all about you'' Lorelai says to Jess

''HI oh ok'' he says goes back to work

''sorry he's not much of a small talker'' Luke tells her

''that's ok'' Lorelai says

Lena to Lorelai quitely ''mommy I like him'' she says and smiles and goes to sit at a table

''so that went well between them'' Luke says

''yea she seems to like him'' Lorelai says

''you want your usual's?'' Luke asks her

''yes please'' she says and goes to sit with Lena

When the food is ready Luke brings it to thier table

''oh hey I almost forgot'' he says and pulls out a little box and hands it to Lorelai she opens it

''Red Soxs tickets?'' she asks him

''yea got them for today's game'' he tells her

''oh great thanks hun'' Lorelai says and smiles

Luke has a big surprise for Lorelai planned for that afternoon at the game

They take Lena to the game with them

During the 7th inning stretch...

''come on...'' Luke says to them

''where we going hun?'' Lorelai asks him

'' just come on and you'll see'' Luke tells her

''come on hun'' she says to Lena and takes her by the hand and they follow Luke

Luke knows that almost all the Stars Hollow Townies are there in the audience waiting for this moment because he bought most of them tickets to the game

They get out onto the field and Lena stands to the side with her favorite baseball player Jacoby Ellsbury- he's really mine

''come on'' he says to Lorelai and takes her to home plate

''Lorelai I love you'' he says and takes out a little box out of his pocket

Luke gets down on one knee and takes her hand and kisses it

''Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you still marry me when the time is right for both of us?'' he asks her

Luke He slips the ring on her finger

''YES YES I WILL!'' she says excitedly

Luke gets up and pulls her in for a kiss over home plate

Luke pulls away ''I'm so happy look over there'' he says

Lorelai see's all the townies cheering an clapping some of the Red Soxs baseball players bring the flowers onto the field from all the people in Stars Hollow and give them to Lorelai

''oh my god Luke'' she kisses him and pulls away ''I cant believe you pulled this off how did you do this?'' she asks him

''got connections'' he says and kisses her

''wow this is one of the most happiest/romantic days of my life other than Lena being born'' she cries

Luke kisses her and smiles

''come here hunnie'' she says to Lena and motions for her to come over

''hey Lena wait a sec I have something for you'' Jacoby tells her and gives her a signed teeshirt,picture, and ball Lena gives him a kiss on the cheek and a big smile ''thank you'' she says and walks back over to her mom

''I love you mommy and daddy'' Lena tells them

''I love you too baby'' Lorelai says

''I love you pal'' Luke says

They all hug

''hey daddy?'' she question's Luke

''yes sweetie?'' Luke answer's her

''can I have that/an Ice-cream now?'' she asks him

Luke laughs ''yes you may you may have whatever you now'' he tells her

They buy Lena an Ice-cream and and go back to thier seats to watch the rest of the game and the Red Soxs win

After the game they take a pic with the whole Red Soxs team

On the drive home in the truck

''I still can't believe you proposed to me on home plate'' Lorelai says to him

Luke just smiles

''mommy just like in Legally Blonde'' Lena says

''the ring is beautiful I love it but what about this ring from the original proposal?'' she asks him

Luke takes it and hands it to Lena

''wow thank you daddy its beautiful I will keep and love it and take care of it and wear it forever and its never coming off'' Lena tells him

''Luke she's 6 and she cannot wear that ring its expensive she might loose it'' Lorelai tells him

''she'll grow into it jut relax sit back and let me drive'' he tells her

When they pull into Stars Hollow everyone is outside clapping

''oh my god'' Lorelailaughs

''I love this town'' Lena says

Lorelai and Luke smile

Later that night Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget come over to Lena's

All 3 girls ''Lenny why are you so happy?'' they asks her

''daddy proposed to mommy and she said yes for a 2nd time'' Lena tells them

All 3 girls ''aww thats so sweet'' they says and all hug Lena

''mommy's so happy he asked her the question at home plate just like in Legally Blonde and I finally got to meet my favorite player Jacoby Ellsbury and I kissed him'' Lena says

Lorelai calls Babette over to babysit after finding out that Luke has a getaway planned for them up in the White Mountains of New Hampshire at a hotel/spa the most expensive one before Lena starts school again

Later after they pack they say bye to Lena and the girls and leave

The 3 girls stay up all night giggling

Later that night after they eat dinner at the most fanciest restaurant they go back to thier hotel room for planned activities

That night in bed after thier previous activities they are both very happy

''Lore?'' he question's her

''yea...?'' she says and looks at him

''you want kid's right?'' he asks her

''yea kids would be good'' Lorelai tells him

''good me too'' he says and kisses her

''as a matter of fact I think we just concieved kids right here'' she says to him

''I think we have have too'' he says and smiles and kisses her

''I think Lena's going to be excited that she's going to get a brother or sister'' Lorelai says

''or both?'' he asks her

''or both I think Lena would be happy with one or the other or both'' she says and smiles at the though of 2 kids

''good night hun'' she says and kisses him passionately

''night'' he says

They fall asleep very happy 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Luke and Lorelai get back from thier trip the next weekend Lorelai takes Lena school shopping and they get everything Lena needs before she starts school on Monday

Monday morning Lorelai wakes up and she feels really sick and is in a crappy mood she goes to the bathroom to get sick because she feels a wave of nausea hit her then she washes out her mouth brushes her teeth then goes downstairs to wake Lena up Downstairs Lorelai opens Lena's door and goes over to her bed

''come on kido time to get up your starting 2nd grade today sweetie are you excited you get to see Carmen,Tibby, and Bridge'' Lorelai tells her

''noo I dont want to go to school she says groggly ''go away mommy'' Lena says

Lorelai feels Lena's forehead

''you feel fine kido I think your just nervous so your tummy hurts you'll feel better after breakfast now come on get up you need to eat breakfast before you to go school'' Lorelai tells her

Lena gets up and pours herself some cereal and milk and sits down at the kitchen table to eat

Meanwhile Lorelai calls Luke

Scene Cut Luke's

''Luke's'' he answer's

''hey hun I was wondering if you could take Lena to school today I really don't feel good this morning'' she tells him

''yea sure I'll be right over'' he say

''ok thanks hun'' she says and hangs up

Lorelai to Lena ''ok so daddy's on his way home to take you to school so hurry up and finish eating then get dressed'' she tells Lena

''your not going to take me to my first day of school like you always do?'' Lena asks her

''no hun mommy's not feeling good this morning'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok'' Lena says

''ok I love you have a great day feel better don't be nervous your going to do great have a great day ok?'' Lorelai says and kisses her forehead

''ok mommy' Lena says and finishes her breakfast then goes to get dressed

Lorelai goes back upstairs to go lie down

Luke comes home

''Hi daddy'' she says and is walks out of her room

''you ready kido? Where's mommy?'' Luke asks Lena

''upstairs she's sick

''oh ok let's go'' he says

''ok daddy'' Lena says

After Luke drops off Lena at school he comes back home and goes upstairs and see's a very sick Lorelai on the bed

''hey you ok?'' he asks her

''I'm pregnant'' she tells him and shows him the test and its positive

''wow I'm going to be a daddy how do you think Lena's going to take it?'' he asks her

''I don't my guess is bad I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for this afternoon and I want you to come with me'' she tells him

''ok'' he says as she bursts into tears

''hey shh it's going to be ok'' he says and rubs her back and she falls asleep he calls the doctor to make an appointment for 12:30 and then Sookie to tell her that Lorelai won't be in

Lorelai wakes up at 11:30 takes a shower and gets ready for the doctor's appointment then they leave for woodbridge

At the doctor's office they will out the forms then they call Lorelai and Luke in

The doctor checks out Lorelai and then does an ultrasound

''oh boy...'' the doctor says

''it's a boy?'' Luke asks her

''no theres 3 strong heartbeats congradulations Mr. and you are having triplets!'' the doctor tells them

''damn I did a very nice job'' he tells himself

''Triplets! we don't have enough room for another 3 people in the house we're going to have to move or add on'' she says

''and we will and can do that but we don't have to worry about that right now we have a whole 9 months ahead of us'' he says

The Doctor wipes Lorelai's stomach

''your all set just remember to make an appointment with me for every 3 weeks'' she tells Lorelai

''ok we will thank you doctor'' Lorelai says

''yea thank you doctor'' Luke says

before they leave the office they schedule appointments

On the drive home

''so we have alot to get done'' Lorelai says

''well we don't have to do everything right now let's see what they are going to be first before we decide on anything'' tells her

''ok that sounds good but can we just go home for now please?'' she asks him

''ok sure'' he says

''so triplets huh that means 3 girls,or 3 boys, or 2 girls and a boy or 2 boys and a girl'' she says

''what do you want?'' he asks her

''I would like a boy for a change since I already have a girl what about you?'' she asks him

''a daughter and a son might be nice'' he tells her

''let's hope for 2 girls and a boy'' she says

''sounds good'' he says and smiles as they pull into Stars Hollow

When they get to the house Lorelai goes upstairs to lie down and Luke goes to pick up Lena from school

When Lena gets home she yells

''MOMMY I'M HOME!'' Lena yells

Lorelai comes down the stairs

''hey sweetie how was your 1st day of 2nd grade?'' she asks Lena

''it was great!'' Lena tells her

''good are you ok?'' she asks Lena and see's her rubbing her eyes

''just tired mommy'' Lena tells her and goes to her room to lie down

Around 5 Luke comes home for dinner

At the dinner table they are all eating

''sweetie I have something to ask you'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Lena says

''hunnie how would you like 3 sisters, or 3 brothers, or 2 sisters and a brother, or 2 brothers and a sister?'' Lorelai asks Lena

''we're getting babies?'' Lena asks her

''well yea baby mommy's going to have 3 babies'' Lorelai tells her

''oh...'' Lena says stops eating

''you ok?'' Lorelai asks Lena

''I'm not very hungry'' Lena says and gets up and goes into her room and slams the door

''SHIT!'' Lorelai says and bursts into tears

''its going to be ok'' he says and rubs her back...''just give her sometime to cool off and adjust to the news'' he tells her

''yea I guess your right'' she tells him and wipe's her tears and smiles

Later that night after they clean up from dinner

''I guess I should go in there and try to talk to her'' Lorelai says

''yea I think that would be good'' he says

Lorelai knocks on Lena's door

''hunnie i'ts mommy can I come in?'' she asks Lena

''go away I don't want to talk to you'' Lena tells her

Lorelai opens the door and closes it and walks over to Lena's bed

''well I do'' she says and sits on the bed and see's Lena facing the wall

''hunnie...'' she says and puts her hand on Lena's shoulder

Lena moves it away

Lorelai takes a deep breath ''hunnie please talk to me what are you feeling?'' she asks Lena

''your going to love those babies more'' Lena says

''excuse me!'' Lorelai says

''nothing just go away!'' Lena tells her angrily

''baby I will not love them more you come first you know that nothing will ever change between me and you I'm going to need all the help I can get from you that's all'' Lorelai tells her

''really?'' Lena asks her

''really really'' Lorelai tells her

Lena gives Lorelai a hug ''I love you mommy'' Lena tells her

Lorelai hugs her back ''aww I love you too kido sleep well I'll be upstairs if you need me'' Lorelai tells her

''I know mommy'' Lena says

''ok g-night sweetie'' Lorelai says and walks over to her door and turns off the light then leaves and shuts the door

Later that night in bed

''hey is Lena ok?'' Luke asks her

''she's perfect we talked and she's good'' Lorelai tells him

''good I knew she would be'' Luke says

''yea'' Lorelai says and smiles

''night'' he says and kisses her

''ok night hun'' she says and kisses him back

Luke turns off the light and wrap's his arm around Lorelai

They fall asleep happily 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning Lorelai wakes up sick again then gets gets Lena up and ready for school then drops her off at school then goes to the Inn

Scene Cut Dragonfly Inn kitchen

Lorelai walks in

''Sookie I have huge and exciting news'' she says in a very excited tone

''what is it sweetie?!'' Sookie asks her

''I'm pregnant with triplets!!'' Lorelai tells her

Sookie squeals ''they are Luke's right?'' Sookie asks her

''yes of course they are Luke's'' she tells her

''so how'd Lena take it?'' Sookie asks her

''she's very excited'' Lorelai tells her

''aww thats great congraduations sweetie'' she says and gives Lorelai a hug

''thanks hun'' Lorelai says and smiles

Later on that weekend Lena is at the playground with Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget and is on the slide when Lena falls off the top of it and hit's the ground pretty hard

''OH MY GOD LENA!'' Carmen screams and she rushes to her side

''Tib,Bee go get Luke and hurry!'' Carmen tells them

Tibby and Bridget run to Luke's

At Luke's the girls run in

''Luke Lena's hurt real bad she fell off the top of the slide and shes not moving!'' Tibby tells him

Luke runs out quickly and rushes over to the playground

''ok ok don't try to move her in any way'' he says and checks for breathing and a pulse then calls Lorelai

Scene Cut Dragonfly Inn

''Dragonfly Inn'' she says when she answer's the phone

''there's been an accident Lena was on the slide at the playground and she fell off the top of it and shes hurt really bad and shes unconscious and not moving'' he tells her

''oh my god ok ok I'll be right there ah goodbye'' she says and grabs her stuff and runs out and over to the playground

When she gets there she see's Lena on the ground unconcious

''we need to get her up and to the hospital immediately'' Lorelai tells him

''ok we need to stabilize her neck'' he says and runs to the diner and gets his old hockey neck protector and comes back out and puts it around Lena's neck and picks her up in a firemen's carry and puts her in the truck on Lorelai's lap and they speed to the hospital

At the hospital they get Lena to the ER right away

The doctors get Lena all hooked up to machines and do x-rays right away

They immediately rush Lena to the ICU

Lorelai and Luke are panicking outside the ER

The Doctor comes back and tells them what happened

''Mr. and ?'' The Doctor asks them

Lorelai and Luke ''yes thats us is Lena ok?'' they asks him

''good we did some x-rays and found out that Lena has 6 fractured ribs,a fractured neck, a severe concussion, and a broken right arm in 4 places and is in a coma and we don't know how long it is going to take before she comes out of it if she comes out of it these are very severe cases and we can't check for internal bleeding right now because her belly and head are very swollen right now at this point in time'' the doctor tells them

''oh my god'' Lorelai say

''I should probably get back to check on her'' The Doctor tells them

''ok thank you doctor'' Lorelai says

''yea thank you doctor'' Luke say

An hour later the doctor comes back

''Mr and will you like to see your daughter now?'' he asks them

''yes please'' Lorelai tells him

''folllow me but be prepared for what your about to see'' The Doctor tells them

Lorelai and Luke follow them to where Lena is resting in the ICU

''oh my god'' she says to herself when she see's how swollen Lena's face is

They see Lena is in a neck brace, and a purple cast on her arm and some gauze and tape wrapped around her head so she doesent move her head

''she will need extensive surgery to repair her arm and we gave her some stuff in the iv's to make the swelling try to go down a little bit so we can do more x-rays later on and if she wakes up we put her on morphine so she won't feel a thing because she would be extremely sore ok I'll let you guys have a little time with her then you need to leave'' he tells them

''NO I CANNOT LEAVE MY DAUGHTER HERE ALONE SHES ONLY 6!'' Lorelai says angrily and goes over to Lena

''hey baby mommy's here'' she says and stroke's Lena's face

''I'm sorry you cannot stay in here'' The Doctor tells her

Lorelai breaks down

Luke comforts her ''Doctor you have to let her stay she's extremely close with her daughter'' Luke tells him

''I'm sorry hospital rule's'' the doctor tells them and leaves the room

''I'm ok'' she says to Luke

''you sure?'' he asks her

''yea I should probably call Sookie and my parents'' she tells him

''and Chris?'' he asks her

''I don't know'' she tells him

''I know this is difficult right now babe but he is her dad and he should be here and I promise I will be here the entire time'' he tells her

''ok thanks hun'' she says and walks out and calls her answering machine so she can make a new voice messege

''there's been an accident we are at the hospital if you need me call my cell or just leave a messege after the beep''she says and the beep comes and she hangs up

Lorelai then calls Sookie

Scene Cut Dragonfly Inn kitchen the phone rings

''hello'' Sookie says when she answer's the phone

''hey sweetie its me listen there's been an accident Lena was at the park and she fell off the top of the slide and shes in really bad shape and is lying in the ICU here at in a coma shes also got a severe concussion and 6 fractured ribs and a fractured neck and a broken arm in 4 places which she is going to need surgery to repair shes got cuts and bruises all over her and is very pale and swollen and looks really scared and little shes so lucky to be alive and I don't know when I will be back to work'' Lorelai tells her

''oh my god I'm so sorry sweetie how are you holding up do you need anything or what can I send over?'' Sookie asks her

''I'm ok for now Luke's here with me now'' she tells her

''ok don't worry about anything here I will call all the staff to get them all in here'' Sookie tells her

''ok thanks hun'' Lorelai says

''ok go be with your daughter and call when you have more information'' Sookie tells her

''ok I will thanks bye hun'' she says and smiles and hangs up then calls Chris

Scene Cut Chris's house the phone rings

Chris answers it ''Hello...'' he says when he answer's it

''hey I need you to come to Connecticut right away theres been an accident'' Lorelai tells him

''whoa whoa whoa slow down tell me slowly what happened?'' he tells her

''would you please just get here I'd rather not get into it over the phone all I can basically tell you is that your daughter is lying unconcious in the ICU here at 's I'll tell you more when you get here just please come ok?'' she tells him

''I'm on my way'' he says

''Chris what's going on?'' Sherry asks him

''there was an accident and Lena is now unconcious in the ICU at 's'' he tells Sherry

In the middle of the night Chris gets to the hospital and runs through the doors and to the first desk he see's

Hi I'm looking for Lena- Gilmore-Kaligaris-Danes

''ok and are you family?''The Receptionist asks him

''Yes I'm her father'' he tells the girl

The receptionist checks ''level 3 ICU Sir'' she tells him

''thanks'' he says and runs to the elevator and makes his way to level 3

Chris gets to the desk ''Hi I'm looking for Lena Gilmore-Kaligaris-Danes'' he tells the woman

''ok and are you family sir?'' the woman asks him

''yes yes I am her father'' Chris tells the woman

''come on follow me right thru here'' she says and takes Chris back into the room where Lorelai and Lena are

''Lore!'' Chris says

''hey I'm so glad your here'' she says and gives him a hug

''me too how she doing what happened?'' Chris asks her

''she's in a coma, shes got 6 fractured ribs, a fractured neck, a broken arm in 4 places which she is going to need surgery to repair shes got swelling in her stomach and head and shes got cuts and bruises all over her body she's just a mess'' she tells him

Chris looks at his banged up daughter

Chris walks over to Lena

''hey sweetie daddy's here'' he says and touches her hand because the doctors said stimulation will help Lena's nervous system

Chris to Lorelai ''have you called your parents yet?'' he asks her

''not yet I will in the morning though'' she tells him

''ok can I get you a coffee or anything?'' he asks her

''yea sure coffee would be good thanks'' she says

Chris gets ready to leave to go find coffee

''Chris wait!'' Lorelai tells him

''yea...?'' he asks her rubs his eyes

''where are you staying?'' she asks him

''well here for tonight but I have a hotel room in Hartford'' he tells her

''oh ok they won't let you stay Luke helped me bribed them to let me stay but made I Luke go home'' she tells him

''Ok I'm on a coffee hunt then'' he says and leaves the area then comes back a while later with a coffee for Lorelai

''thank you Chris'' she says

They stay up for a while and talk and watch Lena sleep

''ok I should go I'll come back up in the morning'' he tells her

''ok good night Chris'' she says

''night Lore'' he says and leaves the hospital

Lorelai crawls on the bed next to her daughter

''good night sweetie I love you'' she says and kisses Lena's cheek then goes to sleep 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and Lena is stll in the same condition, the doctor comes in to take Lena's vitals

''good morning'' Lorelai says to the doctor

''good morning Lorelai did you sleep well?'' The doctor asks her

''I did'' she says and goes to get up off Lena's bd

''don't get up can I get you anything?'' he asks her

''um yea'' she says and rubs her eyes ''coffee would be good thanks'' she says tiredly

''coming up'' he says and smiles

Luke comes in ''hey good morning'' he says and kisses her

''morning hun'' Lorelai says

''morning how she doing?'' he asks her

''well better than yesterday I think I mean she looks alot better'' Lorelai tells him

''good'' he says

''yea hey just to warn you Chris might be coming by this morning'' she tells Luke

''ok I'll just get out of here then and come back tonight'' he says

''ok yea I should really run home too I need to shower and maybe get some of Lena's stuff together just in case she wakes up today I want her to feel comforted'' Lorelai tells him

''ok I can bring you home'' Luke tells her

''ok great thanks hun'' she says

The doctor comes back with a coffee for Lorelai

''here ya go'' the doctor says and hand's her a coffee

''thank you'' Lorelai says

''your welcome morning dad'' the doctor says to Luke

''morning'' Luke says

Lorelai drinks her coffee then goes over to Lena and says ''we'll be right back sweetie I love you'' she says and gives her a kiss on the cheek

''we're probably going to be moving her over to the pediatric care unit ito a private room in about an hour just so you know so that if you come back you don't freak out that she's not here when you get here let's see room 531'' The doctoe tells them

''ok great thank you doctor'' Lorelai says

''you ready to go?'' Luke asks her

''yea let's go'' she says

They leave the hospital and go back to Stars Hollow

An hour later Chris gets to the hospital and freaks out when he can't find Lena

''WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! Chris yells and gets upset

''calm down she was just moved over to the pediatric care unit to a private room room number 531'' The doctor tells him

Chris runs over and up to the pediatric care unit to Lena's room and sits with her until Lorelai gets back

Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow

Lorelai after she gets showered and gets everything packed up both hers and Lena's she picks up the phone,sits on the couch, and calls her parents

Scene Cut Gilmore Mansion

Emily answers the phone

''hello Gilmore Residents'' Emily says as she answer's the phone

''Hi mom it's Lorelai listen could you go on speaker phone in dad's office I have something to tell the both of you'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' she says and walks into Richard's office

''Richard Lorelai has to tell us something''

Richard puts Lorelai on speaker phone

''go ahead Lorelai your on speaker phone'' Richard tells her

''ok mom dad before I tell you have I have to tell you I want you to let me finish before you say anything ok?'' Lorelai tells them

''ok we're listening go on Lorelai'' Richard says

''mom dad there was an accident yesterday and Lena is very hurt she was at the park yesterday and was on the slide when she fell off the top of it and she is in severe and critical condition but is stable and is in the ICU she is in severe a coma with a severe concusion, brain swelling, a broken right arm in 4 places which she needs surgery to fix, shes got 6 fractured ribs, and her stomach is very swollen which they don't know if they will need to remove here spleen yet to stop the swelling, she's got cuts,bruises,bumps, facial swelling, and there is a good chance she won't wake up from the coma but she is very lucky to be alive she is at 's and I know that before I left the hospital this morning her doctor told me that they will be moving her to a private room in the pediatric care unit and they are monitoring and watching her very closely I don't know if they have moved here thier yet though'' Lorelai tells them

''where are you Lorelai?'' Richard asks her

''I'm at home in Stars Hollow I had to get somethings but I'm on my way back to the hospital now so I will talk to you later good-bye'' she tells him and hang's

''good-bye Lorelai'' he says and hangs up

''Richard what are we going to do our only granddaughter is in the hospital lying in a coma and may never wake up again''

''well we can't do anything right now a coma is very serious its just a waiting game we will just have to wait until we have more information from Lorelai'' he tells Emily

''ok'' Emily says

Lorelai gets everything in the jeep and drives back to the hospital and brings some of the stuff into the hospital

The doctor tells Lorelai they moved Lena so she heads upstairs when she gets there Chris is there

''hey I hope it's ok that I'm here'' he says to her

''Hi it's fine'' she tells him

''you need some help?'' he asks her

''no I only have a few more trips to make downstairs'' she tells him

''stay up here with her I'll go get the rest of the stuff in the jeep'' he tells her

''you sure?'' she asks him

'' yea absoutely'' he says

''ok thanks Chris'' she says to him Chris leaves the room

Lorelai walks over to Lena ''hey sweetie she says mommy's here'' she says and kisses her cheek

Lorelai then starts to unpack and changes into her sweats then puts sheets on the bed that the doctor had gotten broughten up for her Lorelai then she gets Lena more comfortable she adjusts her head on Lena's pillow from the house and wraps Lena's comforter around here and puts colonial clucker next to her and tucks in Lena's baby blanket next to her

Chris comes back with the rest of the stuff and notices a little buldge in Lorelai's stomach

''are you?'' he stops and looks at her

''pregnant? Yes with Triplets'' she tells him

''wow congradulations I just like/want to see you happy'' he tells her

''thanks and I am very happy'' she tells Chris

''is Lena excited about the babies?'' Chris asks her

''um yea she is'' Lorelai tells him

''that's good you haven't told Richard and Emily yet? Chris asks her

''no of course not they werent exactly happy with Lena being born so whey tell them I'm having triplets plus we havent seen them in a while'' Lorelai tells him

''true'' Chris says

They spend the rest of the afternoon with Lena

Later that night after Chris leaves Luke comes to the hospital

''hey'' he says when he walks in

''hey'' she says

''brought you some dinner a burger and fries in case you were hungry'' he tells her

''thanks babe'' she says

''how she doing?'' Luke asks her

''better'' Lorelai tells him

''good'' he says and walks over to Lena

''hey sweetie it's daddy I love you please wake up mommy and I can't wait to see those eyes and that smile again'' he tells Lena

Lorelai just smiles

''so did Chris come by today?'' Luke asks her

''um he did yea'' Lorelai tells him

''good'' Luke says

''so how you doing mum?'' Luke asks her

''oh I'm ok I've been doing better'' she tells him

''good you need anything... can I get you anything?'' Luke asks her

''oh no thanks hun I think I'm good for now'' she tells him and smiles

''ok'' Luke says

The doctor comes in to check Lena's vitals

''hey mom, dad how you guys doing... do you need anything?'' the doctor asks them

''nah thanks though I think we're good for now'' she tells him

''ok well just let me know if we can get you anything'' he tells them

''we will is she doing ok doc?'' Lorelai asks him

''she's doing great she's got a strong heartbeat and everything is looking good she's healing nicely its just a waiting game now until she wakes up...'' ''ok'' he says and smiles ''have a good night'' he tells them

''thanks we will you to'' she says and smiles

The doctor walks out

At 9:00 that night

''ok I should get going visiting hours are over I love you he kisses Lorelai I can't wait till she comes home have a good night hun call me if you need anything'' he tells her

''ok I will night hun'' Lorelai says to him

Luke says bye to Lena and then leaves

Lorelai- kisses Lena good night then turns off the light crawls into bed and falls fast asleep 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

In the middle of the night Lorelai wakes up to beeping noises she tries to ignore it and go back to sleep but she can't so she grabs her sweatshirt and leaves the room

''hey Lorelai are you ok... is everything ok?'' The doctor asks her

''oh yea I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind and the beeping noises arn't helping any I just can't sleep with them going off'' she tells him ''I know the feeling its like an all night alarm clock trying to keep you awake all night'' he says

Lorelai laughs ''yea exactly'' she says

''would you like to go get a cup of coffee in the cafe with me?'' he asks her

''you drink coffee...?'' she asks him and her eyes get wide

The Doctor laughs ''no tea usually if I drink coffee at this time of night I can't sleep'' he tell's her

''when do you ever sleep?'' she asks him

The Doctor laughs ''now thats a hard question usually when I'm not on call which is never because I'm usually always on call... I usually try to get at least 4 hours of sleep a night sometimes if I'm really luck I get 6-8 when things are slow and I have Friday's and Monday's off'' he tells her

''that must be nice'' she says

''yea it is'' he says

They get thier coffee and tea then sit at a table

''so tell me something about you and Lena'' he says

''ok well let's see we live in a little town called Stars Hollow I'm sure you have heard of it'' she says

''ah yes I love that town'' he says

''yea us two its perfect for the both of us in everyway Lena is like the town daughter'' she tells him

''go on'' he says

''well I own and run the Dragonfly Inn with my best friend Sookie she's the chef and my other friend Michel Gerard he's the consierge, I had Lena when I was 16 and we ran away from my parents house in Hartford I don't know if you have heard of them Richard and Emily Gilmore?'' she asks him

''ah yes my grandparents know them very well actucally'' he tells her

''well after I had Lena they werent too pleased with me having a baby at such a young age so I ran away with Lena to Stars Hollow. I needed a job so I went to the local Inn called the Independence and became a maid then got promoted to General Manager then opened my own Inn called the Dragonfly, Inn. I am engaged to the best man in the world he's my best friend and also owns the diner in Stars Hollow. He has the best coffee in town or in the world proposed to me twice the 2nd time was at a Red Soxs game in Boston at home plate. I just found out were expecting triplets. Lena finally got to meet Jacoby Ellsbury her favorte player she thinks hes sooo cute shes totally in love with him. She is a smart kid the smartest in her class and is also the top of her class she wants to go to Harvard like Reese Witherspoon. She's my little book worm she loves to read and has a huge vocabulary for such a young age. Her best friends are Carmen,Tibby, and Bridget they have a very special bond they have this magical pair of jeans that fits them all perfectly and usually good things happen while wearing the jeans they call themselves the sisterhood of the traveling is my best friend shes my little mini me she is exactly like me in everyway'' she tells the doctor

''that's really special you know I bet you Lena will wake up in no time if you can get those pants in here'' he tells her

''you really think so?'' she asks him

''I do Lena is in good hands here so you have nothing to worry about'' he tells her

''so tell me why are there two guys that visit Lena everyday?'' he asks him

''ah well one of them is her real biological dad and the other is my fianc'e and her step father to be'' she tells him

''which one is which?'' he asks her

''well the one with the baseball cap Luke he is my fianc'e and Lena's step father to be she calls him daddy and Chris or as you may know him is Lena's biological dad we don't have the greatest relationship with him we divorced'' she tells him

''I'm sorry'' he says

''that's ok I'm happier with Luke'' she tells him

''listen when Lena is out of a coma and out of the hospital would you two like to have dinner with me?'' he asks her

Lorelai- oh yea sure that would be nice'' she tells him and smiles at him

''ok great here's my card'' he says and hands it to Lorelai

''oh great thanks'' she says and smiles

The doctor gets a page

''well I gotta run but I will see you in a couple of hours'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and smiles and finishes her coffee then goes back upstairs to Lena's room and sits next to Lena in a chair then breaks down she puts her hand on Lena's

''sweetie please wake up this is hell watching you suffer like this I just want to hold you in my arms again and take you home and finally marry your daddy and I want you to know your sisters and brothers pleasee don't die on me sweetie I love you soo much and it would kill for me to loose you'' she says and puts her head on Lenas bed and contiunes to cry and ends up falling asleep 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and breaks down again when Luke walks in he see's her sitting in a chair next to Lena's bed crying

''hey have you been up all night did you get any sleep at all?'' Luke asks her

''UGH NO I CAN'T SLEEP I JUST CAN'T WATCH HER SUFFER LIKE THIS ANYMORE I JUST WANT OUR DAUGHTER BACK!'' Lorelai screams

''shh I know you do'' he soothes her and rubs her back... ''you should go home and try to get some rest because all this hormonal stuff isn't good for the babies are you going to be ok to drive?'' Luke asks her

''yea ok I'll be fine'' she tells him

''get some coffee before you go ok?'' he tells her

''ok I'll see you in a few hours'' she says and kisses him and Lena and leaves to go back home to get some sleep

Back at the hospital the doctor comes in to take Lena's morning vitals like every morning

''hey dad it's good to see ya where'd Lorelai go?'' The Doctor asks Luke

''oh I sent her home to get some sleep'' Luke tells him

''oh good I'm glad she needs it she was up all night wondering the hospital'' The Doctor tells him

''sounds about like something she would do'' Luke says

''listen I want to start Physical Therapy on Lena so here muscles don't get a trophied so it is ok if I get a physical Therapist in here?'' The Doctor asks Luke

''yea sure that's fine'' Luke tell shim

''ok she will probably be in here for about 2 hours every morning'' The Doctor tells him and goes on checking Lena's vitals

The Doctor finishes...''ok I'll be back in a little bit'' he tells Luke

''ok'' Luke says

A few hours later Lorelai comes back

''hey the doctor said he wants to start physical therapy on Lena so he went to find the Physical Therapist and he will be back so he can talk to us about it'' Luke tells her

''ok'' she says

The doctor comes back with the PT a little while later

''Lorelai Luke this is Katie our children's care unit physical therapist she will be the one doing physical therapy with Lena'' The Doctor tells Lorelai

''Hi I'm Lorelai Lena's mom and this is Luke her step-dad to be'' she introduces them to Katie

''Hi I'm katie it's nice to meet you and wow you are her mom you don't even look old enough to be a mom'' Katie tells her

Lorelai laughs ''thanks'' she says

''I'm going to be the the one helping Lena with her physical therapy and will be teaching you guys how to exercise her muscles so they don't get a trophied and I will also get an occupational therapist in here to be teaching you guys how to bathe and feed Lena so then when she gets ready to go home you will know how to help her wth her needs because she won't have any memory of how to do a lot of things because of the accident and her being in a coma for so long she's going to be needing a lot of help with certain things but first I want to start with the physical therapy aspect of it since shes still in a coma I just want to warn you know that Lena is going to be very frustrated with life at first but you have to promise that you will not get upset when she gets this way she has to learn that it will get better and easier if she keeps practicing her skills you will have to keep reminding her not to give up''

''ok we can do that'' Lorelai says

''great'' Katie says and spends the rest of the afternoon showing Lorelai and Luke how to move Lena's ,toes,fingers, ect and also shows them how to massage Lena because she will probaby be sore after most therapy sessions she tells them that bringing Lena to a pool for the therapy sessions will probably be much easier on Lena's body it will help her be more relaxed

Later that evening

''Oh my god I'm soo exhausted this is going to be a challenge'' Lorelai says in an exhausted tone

''yea but we will get through it together as a step 1 step at a time'' Luke tells her

''alright well I want to try to bathe Lena a little'' Lorelai tells Luke

''ok I'll go get us some dinner'' he tells her and leaves

Lorelai goes to the bathroom and fills a little bucket with soap and warm water and comes back out and slowly undresses Lena and lightly gives her a sponge bath then gets her dried off and puts her into warm pajamas

Lorelai thinks to herself its just like taking care of a newborn over again she gently massages lena for a while Lena's heart rate goes up and the monitor beeps she smiles and knows that Lena can feel her touch

Later that night Luke comes back with dinner

They eat and tuck Lena in and Luke read's a story to Lena every night like he used to do before bed when she was little

The doctor comes to check on Lena and see's that everything went well and see's that Lorelai has been so great with Lena that he wants to send Lena home early from the hospital even though shes still in a coma because he knows that the hospital can't do anything more and Lena, Lorelai, and Luke will be much happier at home and that Lena will be in great hands because shes got 2 of the most caring parents in the world 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

At the end of september Lorelai and Luke finally get to take Lena home but she is still in a coma and unconscious, when they get home they get Lena carefully into bed and are very careful of everything that she's hooked to like the respirator,catherther, and gastic nasal feeding tube that goes into her stomach

''welcome home sweetie I love you'' she says and kisses Lena's cheek

''I'm so glad she's home'' Lorelai says

''me too'' Luke says

''ok I guess I should call everyone to tell them that she's home'' Lorelai tells him

''yea that would be a great idea'' he says

They walk out of Lena's room and gently shut the door

''ok I gotta get back to work'' Luke tells her

''ok'' Lorelai says

Luke kisses her and leaves

Lorelai picks up the phone to call Sookie

Scene Cut Sookie's house the phone rings

''hello...'' Sookie says as she answer's the phone

''hey Sook it's me we're home'' Lorelai tells her

''aww good how's Lena sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''she's better still in a coma and unconscious but she's doing great and a real fighter we're just so glad she's finally here and home with us'' Lorelai tells her

''that's so great I knew she would pull through and how are you I mean with the pregnancy and all?'' Sookie asks her

''I'm good and feeling great actually how are thing's going with you?'' Lorelai asks her

''everything's great'' Sookie tells her

''and the Inn?'' Lorelai asks her

''is still standing but slow and Mia is suppossed to drop by sometime next week'' Sookie tells her

Lorelai gasps ''really?'' Lorelai asks her

''yup'' Sookie tells her

''but its been like almost 8 years since we've seen her last right?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea so are you going to be around or come in when she's here?'' Sookie asks her

''oh I don't know I would love to but I can't leave Lena alone I'll think about it maybe I can have Luke or Babette to watch her that day'' Lorelai tells her

''you sound tired sweetie how much sleep have you been getting?'' Sookie asks her

''oh ya know I just to nap here and there so it hasen't been that much'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I'll let ya go try n get some sleep ok?'' Sookie tells her

''I will thanks hun bye'' she says and hangs up and smiles

Lorelai then calls Chris

Chris's answering machine picks up- ''HI it's Chris,GiGi, and Sherry we're not home right now so leave a messege after the beep and we'll call you back'' the answering machine says

''hey Chris it's me I just wanted you to know that Lena is home but she's still in a coma and unconscious but she's doing great ok I'm gonna go I'm tired talk to you later'' she says and hangs up

Lorelai then goes upstairs and changes into sweats and takes a rest for a while

Later that night in bed

''do you think she is going to be awake for her Birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas?'' Lorelai asks Luke

''I don't know her birthday is only like what 8 days away my guess is probably not if she's still unconcious now she will be then to unless a miracle happens and she wakes up but we can still celebrate it we can have it be low key and just be us and the 3 girls'' Luke tells her

''oh I don't know if I want to do that why celebrate when she can't be here with us to celebrate it?'' Lorelai asks him

''ok but it's up to you'' he tells her

''it will just be another dark day watching our kid suffering trying to hold on to life'' she tells him

''do you think she's going to miss the birth of the babies?'' she asks him

''they arnt due until April but you heard what the doctor said it could take weeks,months, even up to a year for her to wake up shh go to sleep'' he tells and kisses her

''ok night hun'' she says and kisses him

''night he says and turns off the light

They go to sleep 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

October 8th rolls around

Lorelai wakes up at 4:00am and looks at the clock and gets up

''mmm where you going?'' he asks Lorelai while he is asleep

''shh birthday tradition go back to sleep I'l be back a little later'' she tells him

''mmm k'' he says and rolls over and goes back to sleep

Lorelai goes downstairs and goes into her daughter's room and walks over to the bed and kisses her cheek ''happy birthday little girl'' she says then gets on the bed next to Lena and tells her the birthday story

Lorelai after she finishes the story she says ''please come back to mommy and daddy sweetie I miss not having you around'' she cries herself to sleep

later that morning Luke walks into Lena's room and see's Lorelai crying on the red chair

''hey you ok how ya doing/holding up?'' he asks her and rubs Lorelai's shoulders

''I am a bad mother how did I let this happen it's our little girl's birthday she's suppossed to be awake and happy and be here celebrating it with us'' Lorelai says and get's mad at herself

''hey shh it was an accident and you are not a bad mother you mean everything to this little girl she's going to wake up soon'' he tells her and comforts Lorelai until she calms down

''listen why don't I pick up a small cake and call the girls and have a little celebration I think that's what Lena would want'' he tells her

''oh I dont' know I thought I would just go to work today'' she tells him

''you are in no condition to go to work it's our daughter's birthday she wouldn't want you to be working on her birthday'' Luke tells her

Lorelai gives him a look what are you a physic and asks him ''now you can read what she's thinking?'' she asks him

''no listen ok here's the deal you call Babette and go to work for the morning and I'll call Carmen and get the cake and we will come home around lunch time to celebrate'' he tells her

''ok good deal thanks '' she says

Luke ''no problem ok go get ready for work'' he tells her

Luke sits with Lena while Lorelai gets ready and then leaves when he hears the shower turn off upstairs from downstairs

Lorelai gets dressed and calls Babette to come over and watch Lena for the morning while she goes to work

Babette comes over and Lorelai leaves

Scene Cut Dragonfly Inn kitchen Lorelai walks in

''hey sweetie your back how's Lena doing isn't today her 7th birthday why are you here instead of at home spending the day with her?'' Sookie asks her

''yea I am and I needed to get out of the house to come and check on things here and got Babette to come over to watch her until I leave at lunch time we're going to have a little party with the girls it was all Luke's idea since he had a sence of that's what Lena would of wanted'' Lorelai tells her

''he's a good man and a great father to that little girl'' Sookie tells her

''that he is it just breaks my heart that she's still unconcious and not here to celebrate her birthday with us'' Lorelai tells her

''well we can celebrate it when she wakes up I'll plan it for you and her so you don't have to worry about anything we can either have it here at the Inn or at your house whichever is easier for you'' Sookie tells her

''thanks hun that means a lot to me'' she says and gives Sookie a hug

''hey it's what best friends are for right?'' she asks Lorelai

''right'' she says and walks out of the kitchen and goes to the front desk to do some reservations then leaves around lunch time When Lorelai gets home Babette leaves

Scene cut the diner Luke is on the phone calling Carmen

scene cut the phone rings at Carmen's house

''hello...'' Carmen says when she answer's the phone

''hey Carmen it's Luke'' he tells her

''oh HI uke what's up?'' she asks him

''well as you know today is Lena's birthday

''yea I do how is she by the way I miss her?'' Carmen asks him and tells him

''I know she's better but still asleep... listen we are having a little party for Lena and wanted to invite You, Tibby, and Bridget so I was wondering if you?''

''if I would call them I absoutely will do that'' she tells him

''Yes ok great thanks Carmen this means a lot to us'' he tells her

''no problem it's what best friend's are for what time should we come over?'' she asks him

''how about 2:30 does that work for you?'' he asks her

''ok perfect sounds good I'll call the girls'' she tells him

''ok cya then'' he says

''ok bye Luke'' she says and hangs up and calls Tibby and Bridget

Scene Cut back to the diner

Luke hangs up and smiles

''Caesar I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off'' Luke tells him

''ok Boss'' Caesar says

Luke grabs his keys and goes out into his truck and drives over to Weston's to order a cake for Lena

At the house

''hey sweetie did you get a cake?'' she asks him and kisses him

''yea I did they are still workingt on it and said they would call when it's finished and I'll go pick it up

''ok what time did you tell the girls to get here?'' she asks him

''I told Carmen around 2:30 is that ok?'' he asks her

''ok yea sounds good'' she says

A few minutes later the phone rings

''hello...'' Lorelai says when she answer's it

''Hi it's Meme from Weston's the cake is ready'' she tells her

''ok Luke will be by to pick it up shortly'' she tells Meme and hangs up

''what?'' he asks her

'' the cake is ready'' she tells him

''ok that was fast be right back'' he tells her

''ok'' she says

Luke leaves the house

Lorelai goes to sit next to Lena

''hey kido it's mommy I can't believe your 7 today your looking older and more beautiful and better and better everyday keep holding on everyones pulling and praying for ya kid when you finally wake up we are gonna celebrate big time and do it up right the big stars hollow extravaganza I love you'' she tells Lena and kisses her cheek

A few minutes later Luke comes back with the cake he puts it down on the kitchen table and walks into Lena's room

''how ya doing/holding up mom?'' he asks her

''I've been better hun thanks'' she tells him

''good'' he says

''I can't believe she's 7 today it was 7 short year's ago today that I was lying in the hospital giving birth to this amazing and sweet little girl

Luke smiles and says ''I know she's getting so big'' he tells her

''she's looking better and better everyday isin't she?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea she is she really is'' he says and smiles

They just watch Lena sleep 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The door bell rings a little while later

'''I'll get it she says and gets up and walks over to the front door to answer it

Lorelai opens the door

''hey girls'' Lorelai says

''hey how she doing?'' Carmen asks her

''better come on in'' she tells them and lets them in and they follow her to Lena's room

Carmen puts her hand on Lena's arm and says ''hey sweetie it's Carma, Tib, and Bee'' she says and tells them to talk to her

''hey Lenny we miss you so wake up soon ok hang in there don't give up'' Tibby tells her

''hey munchkin we need our 4 musketeer and we the sisterhood arn't complete without you we brought you the pants'' she tells her and puts them on the bed and puts lena's hand on the pants thinking the pants will do thier magic and Lena will wake up but nothing happens

''would you girls like some cake?'' Lorelai asks them

All 3 girls say ok but are unsure if they should even have some

''ok''Lorelai says and goes out into the kitchen to light the candles then brings the cake into Lena's room they sing happy birthday to Lena then blow out the candles then lorelai takes the cake back out into the kitchen to cut it up and serves ice-cream with it they all eat in Lena's room together

Lorelai lets the girls have some alone time with Lena

Later that evening they all leave around dinner time

''hey you hungry because I could always go to the diner and get you a buger, fries,donuts,pie, and lots and lots of coffee and whatever else you would like'' he tells her

''just a burger and fries sounds fine hun thanks'' she says

''ok I'll be back' he tells her

''ok'' she says and just looks at Lena

Luke leaves the house

Later that night upstairs in bed when Luke is home after closing up the diner for the night...

''you know what I told Lena?'' she question's him

''no what?'' he asks her

''that when she finally wakes up we can do her birthday up right the big stars hollow extravaganza Sookie is going to help plan it so I need for you to keep Lena away from the house all day and I want her to pick the babies names'' she tells him

''ok sounds good good deal night'' he says and kisses Lorelai

''night hun I love you'' she tells him

''love you too'' he tells her and turns off the light

They go to sleep 


End file.
